A Project In Muggle Studies
by xMrs.Fred-Weasleyx
Summary: Draco and Harry decide to return for their Seventh year.They both decide to take Muggle Studies,both figuring it would be an easy class.When the teacher,Ms.Kelson,decides to give them a o students have to pretend they are married muggles with a baby on the way. What happens when there is not enough girls in the class and Harry and Draco have to be partners?Drarry.
1. The Pilot chapter

A/N- I hope you enjoy and if you find any mistakes like me saying 'he' instead of 'I' can you please tell me? Criticism is appreciated but flame is **not**! Thank you, enjoy.

Harry POV

Hermione had made me come back for my seventh year at Hogwarts. I wasn't planning on going back but Hermione and Ron were going back, and they were my best mates. Not to mention how she had been nagging me constantly to go back with her over the summer. Finally I caved in and I had to admit, I actually wanted to go back, not that I would admit that to her.

If I stayed at Grimmauld's place while they were in school I wouldn't be able to handle it. It would be a little awkward, being in the same year and classes with Ginny, as we had broken up over the summer. That's when I first started noticing the changes. I didn't love her like that, only as a sister, and then I started looking at Ron's brothers differently which disgusted me and had me freaking out in my mind. At first I was too afraid to share my new discovery with the others and so I didn't. Ginny had figured it out on her own, she had figured out that I was gay on her own. We talked about it and I felt relieved that I didn't have to harbor my feelings anymore. Then I continued to tell people, but I only told Hermione a week later. It took me until the end of July to rummage the courage to tell my other best friend and not because I didn't trust him, it was because he was also a guy. A guy I shared a dormitory with during the school years. He took it better than I had expected, he took it pretty well considering everything.

It was our first actual day back and I could say I wasn't too thrilled with our new room assignments. Since they wanted to keep the people who were returning to Hogwarts different from the people who were supposed to be in their seventh year separated, they had built a new section for them when they recovered Hogwarts. Only a few Slytherins returned, pretty much all the Ravenclaws,Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors had returned but it was easy to see why most of the Slytherins had not. They were filthy worms who had wanted Voldemort to take over. They were people who were cowards and wouldn't fight for themselves. One person who had returned thoroughly surprised me. Draco Malfoy had returned and although during the war we had some sort of truce and were somewhat nice to each other, by no means would I consider us friends or even acquaintances to this day. He was still nasty to me, even though we shared a dormitory now. They hadn't kept all the houses together for the returning seventh years, seeing as how they had fought side by side in the war they would all make excellent roommates, or so the professors had thought when they came up with that oh-so-'brilliant' idea. I didn't mind sharing a dormitory with my best mate Ron, or one of my other mates Neville. I didn't mind sharing a dorm with this Hufflepuff named Steven Lerwick, or Seamus Finnigan. I did, however, mind sharing a room with Draco Malfoy. The pompous, arrogant, irritating prat that he was made it his business to tell all of us rules, which, none of us listened to. Just the thought of him trying to be in charge nagged at me though. Not only did we have to share a room with him but as it was the first day, he took forever in the bathroom that they all shared, preparing for the day as if he was a girl. When I asked him what bloody took so long he just gave me a sneer and rolled his eyes. When I opened my mouth to yell at him he just pushed past me and everyone else and left the room, making his way downstairs to the Great Hall to get breakfast.

I was walking to the Great Hall with Neville, Luna, Ron, and Hermione. Over the summer Neville and Luna had apparently gotten together. I was rather happy for both of them, they were both a bit strange and I thought they fit nicely together. When we entered we were all puzzled, except for Hermione of course, to see five tables instead of four in front of us. "The fifth one is for the returning seventh years, or the eighth years." She explained. Then it dawned on me that not all the people returning were supposed to be there, as some of them had dealt with the torment while Ron, Hermione, and I had gone chasing down horcruxes. "Finally, we'll be able to spend our last year right." Neville spoke up with a smile as he started walking over to the new addition. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to sit over there, as long as we switch back and forth." I said slowly, but I found myself standing there by myself, as Ron and Hermione had started following the other two. I sighed quietly, I was happy for the four of them; I really was, but sometimes being single when your best mates were all in a relationship could make you feel a bit lonely. So, I headed to the Gryffindor table to where Ginny was sitting. We talked for a few minutes before I explained to her what the new table was for. She shooed me off to go join the rest and I was pretty reluctant to, as I'm sure the others hadn't noticed that I wasn't there. I waved goodbye before heading over to the table.

I was sitting on the other side of Luna and listening to a story Neville was telling about something that happened to him over the summer. We all heard a tapping of a glass from the professor's table. It was strange when I looked up and found it not to be Dumbledore and instead found it to be McGonagall who was now our headmistress. She explained to everyone what was going on and why everyone was separated but informed us that just because things were a little different it didn't mean we could start behaving like a bunch of animals. She then went to explain that all the seventh years, whether you are returning because you missed it or not, would be in the same classes together and they were all to be referred to as seventh years and no one had special privileges. Finally she started introducing our new professors. She started with the returning ones, Professor Trelawney, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Professor Sinstra, Hagrid, and Professor Slughorn. I hadn't realized how many new professors there would have to be and it made me swallow hard. The professor who took over Transfiguration was Professor Moore, a petite blonde woman who looked nice but stern and who looked to be in her mid-forties. She then introduced a man with shaggy brown hair and bright blue eyes who looked no older than thirty as Proffeser Hayes. He was to be our new D.A.D.A. teacher. The last _man _who had filled that job was Severus Snape and that made a jolt of pain surge through me. As I looked around at my fellow classmates, I could see a change of expression on their faces as well. I had told them all about Snape, and most of them were impressed. The new Muggle Studies teacher was a tall African American woman who looked to be in her fifties with wild black hair and gentle hazel eyes. He zoned out from then on.

"Potter." A voice hissed at me from the other side of me. I looked beside me and sighed, of course it was Malfoy. "What do you want Malfoy?" I asked dryly as he smirked at me, obviously amused by my tone of voice. "Did someone get up on the wrong side of the bed?" He asked with a smirk on his face. I was in no mood for that. "Shove off." I grumbled before starting to turn away. "No, Potter, I just wanted to ask you to hand me a piece of toast…Please." He said gesturing to it. I looked at him stunned, did Malfoy actually have manners? It seemed impossible but maybe it was true. I did what he asked and then gave it to him.

We chattered a bit and ate some, but I felt a bit nervous as we ate. There were so many new things it was a little overwhelming. The first class of the day was Muggle Studies and we didn't want to be late and we wanted to make a good impression on the new teacher. The only downside is that it was with the Slytherins. I looked beside me to ask Malfoy if he had decided to take Muggle Studies but he had already left. It would have been a stupid question anyways, Malfoy in Muggle Studies? He hated muggles. I shook my head of the thought and saw that my friends were already leaving, but slowly as Ron glanced back at me with a half-smile. They were walking slowly because of me. That's when I realized that just because they were in relationships didn't mean I wasn't their friend and didn't mean I would be left out. I walked over there and smiled as Hermione started telling us about how she had recovered her parent's memory with some help from the Ministry of Magic, who also had someone else in charge. It felt like old times when we had just talked and laughed. By the doors waiting for us was Ginny, has she had decided to take Muggle Studies as well, intrigued by muggle things just like her father. Then we were off to our first class on the first day back at Hogwarts, my home.


	2. The Assignment

A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed this, who added this to their story alert, and added it to their favorite stories. I really appreciate it. I hope you all enjoy~

**Harry POV**

The first week of school back at Hogwarts breezed by, it didn't feel like anything has really changed. The teachers that were still there were the same, the new professors were just like the other ones, and all my best mates were there for me. The only problem I had was a blonde haired, gray eyed, arrogant _ferret_ who doesn't know when to shut the bloody hell up. With his whining and his boasting and his saying he had the quidditch pitch scheduled for practice when _clearly_ Gryffindor did, I had it signed off myself.

Professor, or headmistress, McGonagall had scheduled the seventh years and the 'eighth years' a treat, a weekend at Hogsmeade. Or, she decided to make it official since some of the students were planning on going through the secret exits throughout the school. Hermione and Ron were going to use the day to go on a 'date'. Luna and Neville said I could tag along, but I knew secretly that they wouldn't want me to interrupt their alone time, especially Neville. This was his first time having a girlfriend and he would be nervous enough then watching what he said with his friend along. So, I decided to spend the day by myself and gather my thoughts.

First I went to the Three Broomsticks with the four. We decided to have a drink of butterbeer before we all went our separate ways. There Ginny and her current boyfriend, Seamus Finnigan spotted us and decided to chat for a while. Then two by two everyone started leaving before I was by myself. I didn't mind it for the most part. I knew I could count on them but it was a tad bit depressing to realize you'd be spending a lot of days by yourself and lonely.

I went into Honeyduke's Sweetshop and couldn't help buying a few things. With all the money I had in savings what was buying a few sweets to satisfy my sweet tooth? I bought licorice wands, sugar quills, Drooble's best blowing gum, and Bertie Bott's every flavored beans. "That's quite a bit of sweets your wasting your knuts and sickles Potter." A voice said in amusement from behind me. I let out a sigh and turned around in annoyance as I picked up my bag of sugared snacks. "Shove off Malfoy." I grumbled as I pushed past him and out the door.

"Can't take a light joke?" Draco shouted after me, no doubt a sneer on his flawless face. That was something that annoyed me too. He was so…_Perfect. _Never was there a single dainty hair out of place, no bumps or pimples on his pale face and his clothes were straightened and perfect, never were they the least bit wrinkly if he double checked himself in the mornings. Which no doubt he did since he spent so long in the shared bathroom in the mornings. Sometimes some of my roommates and I have to go to another's dorm room to use their bathroom.

"Oh come off of it Potter. You can't even summon a reply?" He asked from behind, following me. I sighed and spun around, looking at him in aggravation. "What the hell do you want Malfoy? Why won't you leave me alone?" I asked as I looked at him, a smirk on his face. He reached in my bag and pulled out one of the sugar quills I had purchased. He took it from its wrapper and stuck the end in his mouth, sucking lightly before taking it out of his mouth. "I'm bored Potter. You amuse me. I thought I would follow you around for a bit and maybe annoy you before I find something to do." He answered shrugging his shoulders. "Dammit Malfoy why can't we just talk for once and you know, maybe actually talk. I know it might be a strange concept of you but I'm getting sick and tired of this constant arguing, especially since the war ended. You think it would have gotten better but I suppose not!" I snapped as I watched him think it over, nibbling on the end of the quill. "Fine, just…Don't tell anyone about this." He decided after a moment as we started walking back to the castle.

For the rest of the day we talked near the Forbidden forest, not wanting to get seen with them actually getting along. It was strange but I think we both needed to get away from everyone and just hang out with someone who was completely different from us, someone who wouldn't really give a shit about what the other said because we both hated each other anyways. I learned that he wasn't that bad of a guy when it came down to it. When we were alone I learned a few things about him and found out he could be a pleasant person if he truly wanted to. Unfortunately, in public he allegedly liked to be a selfish prat. We ate some candy and actually had a grand time until we had to go back. Then, everything changed back to normal which was almost disappointing.

It was the second Monday in the new school year and I barely made it to Muggle Studies in time. I woke up late because Malfoy turned off my alarm, which meant I was the last one in the bathroom to get ready, which meant that I got to breakfast late and barely got to eat. I gave him a sharp look as I entered the classroom, scanning the room for a seat since my normal one was taken. I scowled as I noticed the only empty seat in the class was next to him. I sat down in the seat begrudgingly and tried my best not to look at him or speak to him. I could see him out of the corner of my eye though, and saw the small smirk on his face. That made me want to punch him right in the face.

**Draco POV**

I smirked as I saw Harry sit next to me. Although he didn't think it was too amusing, I did. I looked at Ms. Kelson as she started to talk but I zoned out. I heard a few of her words while I was staring out the window, not wanting to listen to the teacher. I didn't even want to take this class; I just thought it would be a nice easy blow off class, when I heard the word project my thoughts quickly changed. Who knew you would actually have to do _work_ in Muggle Studies? Who knew that a teacher would assign you a project in the beginning of the school year? I found it to be utterly disappointing. I know I should probably listen to what the project was about but my ears perked up at the word partners, okay, so this would be like any other project. I would blow it off, my partner will do all the work, and we'll get a top letter grade and I won't have to lift a finger.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize the teacher had said go find your partners. After about five minutes and a hand having to be waved in my face I came back into reality. Harry-I mean, Potter, was in a small argument with the teacher, who, in turn was waving a hand in my face to make me focus. She had been trying to get my attention for a few minutes now, or so I was informed by her. I shook my head as I started listening to what Potter was saying. "There is no one else who can be my partner! All the girls are gone!" He was trying to say in a calm voice to Ms. Kelson. I looked around, he was right; him and I were the only one without partners. Wait a damn minute…Who was supposed to do my share of the work? "Yeah Miss, who is supposed to be my partner?" I asked, trying not to whine, no matter how much I wanted to. "Oh stop complaining Malfoy, not everything is about you!" He grumbled as he started arguing with the teacher again. Everything wasn't about me? I wasn't the one harassing the teacher about getting a partner like he was! I wasn't the one who had everyone in the whole damn wizarding world talking about me. I sat with my teeth clenched together and stared blankly ahead.

"Enough Mr. Potter! I understand that you and Mr. Malfoy do not have partners but just because there are no girls in this class doesn't mean you two won't have partners." Professor said as she looked from Potter to me. It dawned on me right away but he was a bit more thickheaded and it took him a moment or two to finally get it. "Oh no!" We both exclaimed at the same time as we glared at the other. "Oh yes Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy." She said nodding her head slowly as she beamed. "I know it is rare for this to happen but it did and it will be a wonderful experience to see what two males do together in this type of project. I think it would be a fun scenario, don't you?" She asked the two of us, it was a rhetorical question and we both just looked at her with unamused looks on our faces. "Great, well, I hope you two like working together because… This is major for you to pass this class. I'm glad you two chose to be partners for this assignment and not having everything is so black and white with just regular heterosexual couples." She said cheerfully as she called attention back to the class. I blinked and turned to Potter and he just stared at me, I bet we both had crazed looks on our faces.

I had to walk with Potter to our next class; I needed to figure out what the bloody hell I missed when I was too busy staring out the window. "What did I miss in there and why did she basically tell us that we were basically going to be a gay couple for the next however long?" I asked him in a demanding tone and I could clearly tell that he was starting to get rather angry because of the way he clenched and unclenched his hands into fists. I would have let out a laugh or two if I wasn't busy worrying inside of my head. "Well basically we are doing this project, it's a family project. We're going to be a married couple, which, I'm not even sure is legal between the two of us and then we are going to get fake 'jobs' which will basically be doing little things around the school. Oh, and then one of us gets knocked up and we have a child together. Does that narrow it down for you?" He asked me dryly as I stopped in my tracks. What a terrible time I would have, and I had to have a child with him? That wasn't even physically possible between him and Potter. "Well, yes, I understand but I have one demand out of many that will probably come. You will be the wife okay? I will be the husband. You will be the one who ends up pregnant because Draco Malfoy does not have babies because I am not a woman and you are more like a woman then I!" I said with my nose in the air and my head held high. I was proud and would not even pretend to be pregnant, that would be a disgrace to me, my family, and my children in the future.

Potter shook his head and sighed. "We'll see who ends up pregnant." He said so quietly he thought I couldn't hear him, but I did, and I gave him a pointed look. "Wear your best clothes under your school robes; we're all getting married tomorrow." He told me as he patted my shoulder before walking towards our next class, Potions. I stayed in place, stunned. Oh hell this year in Muggle Studies was going to be a pain in the ass.


	3. The Wedding

A/N-Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, my sister had her baby Thursday and I've visited her for the past couple of days. So here's chapter three and I think this might be shorter than the other two. So sorry.

**DRACO POV**

"Those are your nice robes Potter?" I asked him with a frown as I looked him up and down. They were plain and gray, nothing too fancy. It was made out of cotton or something like that, some muggle material that was useless to rich wizards like me who actually cared about their appearance. It was a disgrace really. My white robes were made from silk with a touch of unicorn hair to complete it. Harry just sneered at me and then put his normal school robes on over it before walking out of the dormitory. I shook my head; his clothes were going to get wrinkled. He was going to look terrible in our fake wedding and even if it is fake, he should at least try and look decent.

I shook my head and grabbed my school robes which I would change into after Muggle Studies. I held my head up proudly as I left the room to go down to breakfast. I passed Weasley and his mudblood but I didn't bother saying hello, Malfoy's don't associate with people who don't deserve their time.

~  
**HARRY POV**

It was nearing the end of class when Malfoy and I were finally 'wed'. The Professor was doing it in pairs of three in random orders. Luna and Neville, Hermione and Ron, and Draco and I were all getting married at the same time. While the other two couples look pleased Draco and I did not. If there was any other feeling besides annoyed and grumpy it was awkward. We were both standing there, for most of Professor Kelson's speech about marriage and such my 'partner' was standing there fixing his robes, as if they needed to be. He had been making sure all morning that they were straight and perfect and that there wasn't even one teeny tiny wrinkle. My suit, on the other hand, had quite a few wrinkles and I still didn't give a damn, although I wasn't a girly boy like him. During most of her speech I just looked around and tried to ignore everything that she was saying.

"You may now kiss your partner." Professor Kelson said happily as her speech came to a completion. We looked at her crazily and then at each other, him letting out a snort and me laughing loudly. She had to be joking. She turned to us and opened her mouth, puzzling on how what we could do, maybe if we were lucky she would just make us shake hands. There was no such luck though. "Ah, I forgot the situation you two were in. Hm… Let me think for a minute dearies. I have got it! You two, instead of feeling uncomfortable kissing, as I understand, why don't you two just give each other a nice friendly hug?" She asked the two of us brightly. "Oh, and no one gets to leave until you do so." She added after a moment, having everyone glare at us harshly. I let out a sigh and looked at him reluctantly. He just sneered and didn't attempt to come near me. "We have to do this Malfoy." I grumbled as I looked at him. "Well I refuse to participate in this!" He said in a huff. I rolled my eyes and stepped closer to him, he almost looked frightened. I almost pitied him, although, it was hilarious at the same time. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug and then I pulled away quickly, looking at the Professor to see if she was thrilled. "That simply won't do Mr. Malfoy. You have to hug him in return, it's your time though, and if you want detention, well, let's just say that could be arranged." She said tutting and shaking her head. Malfoy glared at her for a moment and walked over to me, he quickly embraced me and I in return and then we both pulled away. He had a look of disgust on his face and went to straightening out his robes and I shuddered, like a chill had just passed through me.

Ms. Kelson smiled and gestured to the door, as class was going to end in a minute. "Now class, you will each find a letter on your beds when you get back from diner in the Great Hall tonight. Nothing to be alarmed about, it is something for this course. It will tell you everything you need to know for class tomorrow. It will have yours and your partner's job and a situation. I expect you to have a resolution and be able to play it out with the resolution tomorrow in class. That is all." She said as she waved to us. I personally rushed out of the classroom and headed to my next class, not even bothering to wait for my friends.

Ron, Neville, and I went back to our dormitory after diner. They had been making jokes about Malfoy and I all night and I had to admit some of them were somewhat humorous but I was getting tired of them all. I waved off their last comment as we entered our dormitory, letters waiting for us just like the Professor had said. I was disappointed that they had arrived. I saw Draco on his bed reading his letter, his signature smirk on his face. I did not like that. I walked over to my bed and ripped the envelope read it, I scanned the paper. It read~

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Your occupation is-A stay at home husband, you care and tend for the place while your husband is at work._

_Your spouse's occupation-A surgeon._

_Your first situation as a brand new couple- You, Mr. Potter were used to Mr. Malfoy working all the time but you thought that would change after your honeymoon. That didn't change and it seemed like he actually started working more. You need to compromise on the hours he works because you, Mr. Potter, are already starting to get fed up._

_As this was planned for tomorrow, I have made arrangements for every one of the students to take a portkey to a country in England. You will be leaving first thing after breakfast with the two Weasley couples and the Longbottom couple. Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley, Ms. Lovegood, and Mr. Longbottom will meet you right in the great hall right after breakfast, when the Headmistress leaves the room, that's when you need to leave as well. The portkey will be noticeable and waiting in the middle of the hall next to the staircase. Pack tonight and pack for London, you will be back at lunchtime the next day. Have fun Mr. Potter. The hotel rooms are booked for you all and you will be sharing a room with Mr. Malfoy, it's a one bed room and I hope you both enjoy._

_~Ms. Kelson_

I groaned as I threw my note to the side. I jumped when I heard laughter by the side of my bed. "Is someone getting sad because his husband isn't around so much?" He asked snickering. I glared at him and gave him a dirty look I threw a pillow at his face and then turned, grabbing my trunk from under the bed. "You better start packing Malfoy, we're leaving early tomorrow. Which means you can't take forever in the bathroom because we all have somewhere we need to be in the morning." I grumbled as I turned away from him, starting to get clothes out. I started shoving things into the trunk, not even paying attention as to what I was throwing in there. I didn't even want to come back to the Hogwarts to complete my seventh year but Hermione forced me. "What a fantastic year this looks like it is going to be." I thought to myself sarcastically.


	4. The Honeymoon

A/N-For those who saw it and are wondering about it, the reason I deleted chapter three and added it with a change was because it didn't make sense in the way I wanted it .So…For this chapter I will have Draco's point of view of the honeymoon and the next will be Harry's. Enjoy!

Draco's POV

"Malfoy,Malfoy,_Malfoy!"_ A voice hissed in my ears. I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach, trying to swat the insufferable person who dared waking me up before I was damn well ready to. "Malfoy, I swear if you do not get up I will take Ron up on his offer to fetch me a bucket of water so I can dump it all over you! We leave for the honeymoon in _ten minutes_ and I am not missing it because you decided you needed to sleep longer!" The voice hissed once again. "You're a nagger like your friend Granger." I grumbled, figuring it had to be Potter; he was the one I was unfortunately fake married to. I heard the door slam and figured he must have stalked out of the room. I chuckled, that Potter could be quite touchy and moody, just like a female. I knew in our fake relationship Potter was going to be the wife.

I replayed what Potter had said in my mind as I laid there in bed. _Shit!_ Did he say we were leaving in ten minutes? That had to be at least five minutes ago! I quickly did a spell to get my hair in place and changed. I grabbed my three trunks and rushed out of the room, I wasn't missing this opportunity to get out of school, even if it was to the Muggle part of London. I got there just when the portkey was about to leave and grabbed on as easily as I could with my trunks. "Well it's about bloody time!" Weasley said rolling his eyes at me. "You watch your tone with me Weasel!"I growled at him as I looked at Granger who was shaking her head. The other four idiots, Longbottom and the loon, were chatting away about some plant or fake creature or whatever. The weaslette and her boy toy of the week were flirting and not paying any mind to anyone else around them. I personally wanted to gag. Then I looked at Potter before we transported and I smirked, he was staring at my bags I had, he was probably jealous that they were brand names and his weren't.

We landed in an alley and I was unpleased, to say the least. I groaned as my bottom hit the hard ground and cursed quietly as I jumped up, brushing the dirt and dust that must have gotten on my robes, off. I then quickly rushed over to my bags, grabbing and picking them up with care, after giving them a good brush off too, I couldn't have any grime on those either. Potter looked at me in bewilderment before Granger started talking. "The hotel is only a few minutes' walk from here, and as long as someone doesn't mind that and can handle it with their ridiculous amount of bags, I think we'll all be just fine." She said giving me a pointed look before turning to walk in the direction of their temporary home. Weasel just snickered and followed after her like a lovesick puppy, pathetic. I promise myself I will _never_ get like that. Potter didn't even see if I was okay and didn't offer to help, he just followed his friends, chatting with… What was his name? Sam, Steve, Sean, maybe Seamus…No, that couldn't be right. Loony and hopeless Longbottom were also up there with Potter and the others, which left me alone with the Weaslette. I turned to glare at her; it seemed not to faze her like it would most. I found that… Surprising.

I turned away from her and slowly followed the others, her staying at the same pace as I. "What do you want?" I asked her in a huff, standing up tall and proud with my nose in the air. "I was wondering if you would like some help." The Weaslette answered as she looked at me, they were three pretty huge trunks and I was struggling a tad. "Why would I want help from you?" I asked with a sneer. She didn't seem to be hurt by the comment as she reached over to take one of the bags from me. I was too proud to give her a real apology. I could barely muster out a, "I didn't ask you to help but I suppose that I will thank you anyhow Weaslette." She didn't respond, she just kind of smiled and walked beside me in comfortable silence. I started to wonder why she was being so nice to me, and what she had up her sleeve. No one was ever nice to me without a plan or a bribe.

We arrived at the hotel and checked in, going to our separate rooms. The lady at the front desk said congratulations to us; neither Potter nor I was amused. Our rooms were right next to each other, the Weaslette and her pet on one side and the Weasel and his master on the other side. I was going to suffocate by the Weasley stench. "Goodbye Draco!" Ginny, I mean, the Weaslette said as she walked into her room, I just huffed and looked away from her. I walked inside and threw my bags down, looking around the room.

The Professors had gone all out it had seemed. There was a small living room area which had a door, leading to the bedroom, a small kitchen and area and this huge thing called a 'telly'. I have been told by sources you can watch pictures on that thing. I walked around the place, finally making my way into the bedroom as Potter put on the television, turning the volume down low and it played into the bedroom as if it was background music. I looked around, a dresser, a large telly, one king sized bed, a nice bathroom. Wait, only one bed? "Potter!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I'm sure the Weasel and Granger could hear me on the other side of the wall.

"What Malfoy?" Potter asked as he shook his head entering the room. He looked around, looking for an obvious emergency, and then he saw it. Then he saw the one bed and looked at me. "I'm going to call the front desk and see if there are any other rooms we can switch into." Potter said calmly as he walked over to what he called a 'telephone'. I watched him intently, filled with curiosity. "They said the room wouldn't be as good, is that okay Malfoy?" He asked me quietly, putting his hand over the part he was talking into. "It most certainly is not! We'll just have to find a way to make it work!" I said crossing my arms. He rolled his eyes at me and told them he had changed his mind and apologized for the call.

I stared down at the food in front of us. Potter had decided it would be an excellent idea to go out for lunch. I couldn't see why he would think that, besides he was honestly as stupid as he looked. We both hated each other so it would be completely awkward going out to lunch together. I told him just that, he refused for us just to do our own thing since it was our 'honeymoon'. Stupid Potter. I was famished from not having breakfast but as I stared down at the food in front of me I couldn't help but start to feel as if I would have to hold off eating until dinner time, when I got to pick where we went. He had ordered us two Shepard's pies, two glasses of water, and a large fruit salad. Maybe I could find a way to hold off to dinner if I ate some of the fruit. I picked up a piece of Cantaloupe and ate it slowly as I stared down at the so called 'pie' in front of me. "Potter, what the bloody hell is this?" I asked as I looked at it in distaste, snubbing it already. "First off, I'll refer to you as Draco and you in turn will refer to me as Harry. We are obviously on a first name basis if we're going to be sharing that bed tonight. Secondly, don't be that rich prude you always are, we're on vacation, relax. I agreed with everyone that we would all go ice skating before we head off to dinner and you are going with me whether you like it or not. Thirdly, here just… Try it." He told me as he leaned over, grabbing my fork and cutting off a small piece. He carefully had it onto the fork and blew on it, holding it out to me, waiting for me to try it. I was surprised at his gesture, at what he had said. "Okay Harry, but if I don't like it…I hope you can handle my gloating for a few days." I said with a small smile, as I leaned over and ate it. I thought it over and then let out a sigh once I had swallowed it. Dammit, he had a smug look on his face, which he must have thought meant I liked it. I figured I would be hearing about that for quite some time. "Yeah, yeah, soak up the glory. So for tonight, you are going to need to dress somewhat nicely, not your regular Muggle clothes that you're wearing now, something a bit…Nicer."

We had actually had a conversation throughout lunch with, for the most part, no arguing. We had discussed what I had in store for tonight, argued over the cost, he gave in of course. The Professors did say they would pay for everything, at least they told Harry and his friends that, since they were actually on time that morning. We had also discussed what we did once the battle was over, why we were going back for our seventh year, light stuff like that.

We were in this thing called an ice skating rink and I was slightly skeptical as I put on the ice skates Harry had handed me. It seems like the guys wanted their time, Seamus, I found out his name from when the Weaslette called him that, Longbottom, Weasel, and Harry were on separate benches putting on their skates. They were done before the girls and me and decided to go skate. The guys each gave each of their girlfriends' a kiss on the cheek as they passed. "What, not one for me?" I asked Harry with mock disappointment. He chuckled and rolled his eyes, walking back over to me carefully in his skates. "I didn't know you wanted one. Could I hear the Slytherin prince beg for one perhaps?" He asked with a smirk .I let out a laugh in disbelief, shaking my head. "I know you want to hear me beg, but no, you will not hear me get that desperate. I'm sure one of these lovely ladies would give me one if needed be." I answered teasingly. What the hell was going on with me? Why was I being so nice to him, and his damn friends, especially the loon, Weaslette, and Granger, why would I compliment them? "Oh, well, that's not the same as getting one from your make believe husband." He said, kissing my cheek quickly with a satisfied look as he started walking away. "Yes, I did just call you the wife in our relationship!" He called over his shoulder, laughing at my facial expression. My mouth was open in disbelief; he did not just call me a wife!

"So what's going on between you and Harry? Just this morning you two were fighting like threstles and hippogriffs and now you two seem to be chums." Loony said, she was quite observant for spending so much time in her and Neville's little strange world. "You might be onto something Luna; I found it rather peculiar myself." Granger commented in her know-it-all tone of voice. It was so hard to contain the eye roll I wanted to give her. "Now you two, I don't think anything is going on, I just think that they figured if they had to do this project together they might as well get along. Now shoo you two, you are done and I am sure want to go join the boys. Draco looks like he is fumbling with the laces without magic, I'll help him." The Weaslette said as she shooed them off with a hand gesture as well. They gave the Weaslette a suspicious look but went anyways. "Thank you Wease-Ginny." I managed to say with a forced grin.

"Oh, you won't be thanking me much longer. Although I did stay to help you with your laces, I want to hear what happened at lunch today, that had to be around the time you both had a change of heart, so, let's hear it." She said as she slowly worked with my laces so it didn't look like we were actually sitting there talking. So, I told her what happened, not really finding it all that heartwarming. She did though, she thought it was sweet. I couldn't figure out why though, but she was a Weasley, and a Gryffindor, they were all mushy hearted. "You know Harry's- No, he'll tell you on his own time." She said as she stood up, done with my laces. She smiled at me and then walked to the entrance of the actual ice rink. I looked at her with a puzzled expression. "He'll tell me what on his own time?" I asked as I wobbled after her, it looked easier when she walked then it actually was. "I'm sorry Draco, I can't tell you." She said simply as she moved so her hands were on either side of the rink.

"Then why in Merlin's name did you bring it up?" I asked her in frustration as she pushed herself off, skating over to wear Seamus, who was having a tough time, was. Obviously she and Granger had gone before, as Granger was helping Weasley. I looked for Potter, my eyes scanning the whole rink but I couldn't find him. I stepped inside, gripping onto the side with dear life, still looking for him to see if he could help me. As I looked to the other side of me I almost jumped, he was there the whole time watching me. "Looking for someone?" He asked as he squinted, as if he was trying to help me. I rolled my eyes with a smile as I looked at him. "Are you any good? Do you think you can help me?" I asked him meekly. Malfoy's didn't like to ask for help but what they disliked even more was embarrassing themselves in public, which he would have been doing if he did not help. "Yeah, I'm pretty good. Hermione says I'm a natural." He said in a boasting tone as he held out his hands. I frowned and looked at him. "You'll have to take my hands you know." Harry said, seeing my hesitation. I sucked up my pride and the minor disgust I still felt towards him and grabbed his hands. "Okay, look at how I move my feet, it might be a bit tricky at first but if you start to fall, I'll catch you."

"So dinner was nice don't you think?" I asked Harry as we walked back to the hotel, it not being too far away. "I enjoyed it; lobster is not something I'm used to having, ever. I don't think I've ever had it before." He admitted, which made me gasp. "You are a depraved person." I said shaking my head, still astonished by the fact he's never had lobster. "I thought I enjoyed ice skating better though, watching everyone fall, and having you ask for help, wow, will that be the highlight of my life." He said jokingly, letting out a soft laugh. I let out a snort and then covered my mouth. Malfoy's did not snort, what was wrong with me. "I know it will Harry, but if you tell anyone else that I will deny it. And who are people who think they know me going to believe? You, Harry Potter the boy I've hated since first year, or me? The person they think they know so well?" I asked, not realizing how much I could be saying by that. Or maybe I did and I didn't think he would put much into that. "What do you mean they think they know you but they don't?" He asked me in a gentle tone, a tone I had never really heard before. Silence settled in between the two of us as I racked my brain for an answer that truly wouldn't answer his question, but I couldn't find one. "Come on, we're almost to the hotel, let's hurry up. I do not like being out on the streets at night when it is dark. In a Muggle place where anything could happen." I said instead of an answer as I grabbed his wrist and started dragging him. I was glad to see that he didn't really try pressing me into responding; instead he just let me change the subject.

We were both changed and ready for bed, the lights off and the telly on. Some sitcom or something like that was on; I couldn't exactly understand Harry when he tried talking while brushing his teeth. I shrugged my shoulders and laid down on the bed, slipping underneath the covers as I focused on it, it was somewhat humorous. Harry soon joined me and there was this uncomfortable space in between us as we chatted, I was almost on the edge on one side and he on the other, the rest of the large king sized bed empty between us.

After an hour I rolled over and curled up into a ball, drowsy. Harry looked wide awake to me. "Goodnight Harry." I mumbled, letting out a loud yawn as I closed my eyes. My eyelids got extremely heavy and then I started to dream.

I woke up in the morning, the light shining through the window, I winced slightly at the brightness and tried getting out of the bed, but something wrapped around me tighter and suddenly I was pulled against something. I turned my head to see what was going on. Harry was still very much asleep but somehow in the middle of the night we had both gravitated towards the center of the bed and I was curled into Harry and he had one of his arms wrapped around me. I carefully moved his arm and placed a pillow where I had been. There was no way I was going to mention this to anyone, ever, even him or that Weaslette who seems to know when something has happened.

I got out of the bathroom around nine thirty and saw Harry still asleep. I shook my head. "Now who's the one who is sleeping in?" I asked as I walked over to him, shaking him lightly. He let out a grunt but besides that, didn't make another sound or movement. "Breakfast closes in a half an hour." I told him, and he awoke immediately by the word 'breakfast'. "And what time were you up watching that thing?" I asked him tapping my food against the carpeted floors. "Maybe three, why do you want to know?" He asked as he slowly got out of bed, grabbing his glasses from the nightstand. "Why would you be up that late when you _know_ you will want to eat and we have to clean and such before we leave today?" I asked him. "I'm sorry dear." He said sarcastically as he grabbed his clothes and trudged into the bathroom.

Everything was ready to go and so was everyone else. We had to walk back to the alley, as if nothing was going on. Muggles were truly unobservant or blind if they didn't see us, what eight teenagers carried suitcases and then ducked into an alley without anyone noticing? Granger had been harboring the portkey for our return and pulled it out.

When we all got back to Hogwarts we all went up to our dormitories. Only Harry and I stayed in there to unpack. The whole time we were in there alone together neither of us said a word. I could swear there was a leap of disappointment somewhere inside of me, knowing things had probably gone back to normal now that they were back. I couldn't figure out why that would be though, I supposedly hated Harry- I mean, Potter, why should it be any different now that I was paired with him for some dumb project in this stupid class that I didn't even really want to take?

Potter was about to leave, him done with his unpacking. I opened my mouth and looked at him. He looked at me and shook his head before leaving the room. I looked at him in awe; he wouldn't even talk to me in private now? What had happened between us? It seemed the day before we were good pals and then when we got back…It was like we were enemies again.


	5. The Honeymoon Harry's side

A/N-Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this or me to their story or author alert! I've been procrastinating and actually kind of busy so sorry for the slow update!

Gigimagic-I think so it is, because in that chapter it just starts to show how Malfoy feels and I hope Harry's side is just as good!

AlwaysLaughing1-What a wonderful idea! I've thought about that and I'm not sure who but I might have some ideas now that I think about it actually…And you're right, Draco is so the wife. It will be hard to miss in later chapters!

Here's Harry's side of the honeymoon!

Harry Pov

"Where's Malfoy?" Ginny asked as we ate breakfast, we were sitting at the Gryffindor table that morning. I turned to Ron; he was the last one in the dormitory, if anyone knew it would be him. "Last I saw he was still snoozing in his bed." He answered shrugging his shoulders. "He's probably at the Slytherin tables with his goons Harry, I am sure he wouldn't over sleep on a day like this, a chance to miss classes is a bliss for Malfoy, everyone there hanging onto his every word." Hermione said shaking her head. I nodded my head slowly in agreement, she had to be right.

She was wrong. "You better go look for Malfoy Harry, Luna and I didn't see him at the Slytherin table this morning for breakfast." Neville informed me. I gritted my teeth together. Of course on the one day that we were actually doing something good he had to oversleep, that prat.

I had to rush up to the dormitory and there he was, lying on the bed asleep, his blanket kicked off of him. I looked at him and then shook my head. "Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy!"I screamed, glaring down at him. After a few minutes when all he did was change his sleeping position I let out a sigh in aggravation. Malfoy, I swear if you do not get up I will take Ron up on his offer to fetch me a bucket of water so I can dump it all over you! We leave for the honeymoon in ten minutes and I am not missing it because you decided you needed to sleep longer!" I continued after a minute, crossing my arms. "You're a nagger like your friend Granger." He grumbled groggily. I was truly offended, sure Hermione could start to nag sometimes but I was not one! I was not going on and on like she did! I let out a huff and left the room, slamming the door behind me.

"The insufferable prat just woke up." I said rather crossly as I held onto the portkey. Whether Malfoy was there or not I was going on this honeymoon, it would be better. I wouldn't have to deal with him the whole day and I would have a nice and relaxing time with my friends.

"Well it's about bloody time!" Ron said rolling his eyes at Malfoy. I snickered quietly; Ron had those moments when he took the words right out of my mouth. "You watch your tone with me Weasel!"Malfoy growled at him. I looked from Ron's harsh glare to Malfoy's cold expression to Hermione, who was shaking her head. I caught her saying something like 'boys are such idiots sometimes'. I looked to Neville and Luna who were in a heated discussion about a rare wizarding plant, like usual and Ginny was talking to Seamus quietly, about what I truly didn't want to know. It was probably something sweet and caring and, even though I wasn't attracted to her or any girls anymore, I didn't want to hear it. Right before we left I caught a glimpse of Malfoy's bags, yes, bags! Who needed three bags just to stay somewhere over night? It was sad really.

We landed in an alley and I was oddly surprised, although I knew I shouldn't be, of course they had us land in a spot where no Muggles would care something is happening, which all truly pointed to an alley. I stood up and righted out my clothes and then picked up my dirty old trunk, looking at the others to make sure all was well with them. Then, I looked at Malfoy. I don't know why I did when I knew he would be doing something obviously ridiculous. I watched him brush himself off, which was normal, what wasn't normal was him brushing off each side of his trunks and then brushing them off with his shirt tail. My attention was torn away from him as Hermione turned to talk.

"The hotel is only a few minutes' walk from here, and as long as someone doesn't mind that and can handle it with their ridiculous amount of bags, I think we'll all be just fine." She said as she gave Malfoy her 'You are ridiculous and have disappointed me' look. I snickered and then she looked over at me, which made me shut my mouth and slowly followed behind them.

Seamus caught up to me and glanced over his shoulder at Ginny, who had apparently stayed behind to help Malfoy, that I was confused by. "She said she wanted to make a new friend, that was her goal for the year anyways, and she wanted it to be a Slytherin because she didn't have a friend in Slytherin just yet." He explained to me. I nodded my head as if that made since to me, even though I couldn't see why you could possibly want to have a friend in that house. "So I see things between you and your new wife isn't going so well now is it?" He asked snickering, nudging me gently. I was not humored by his remark, although, I did have to agree on the wife part. Draco Malfoy was a high class, prissy, rich bitch and there was no way I was a wife. "I don't even want to discuss it Seamus. I can't believe she made me and Malfoy be a pair." I said quietly so I wouldn't be heard by Malfoy, who I would have to hear complaining the rest of the day if he did. "I don't know Harry… She could have done it for a reason, I mean, she could have broken two pairs apart and put them with you two but she wanted you two to be together. She probably wants you to get along, it's not hard to tell that you two don't like each other, that and the other professors have probably talked about you. You still are basking in the fame Harry." He pointed out. I nodded my head slowly; maybe she did have a reason behind it all.

As we checked in the lady at the front told us congratulations, I heard Luna and Neville giggle quietly as they looked over at me and I gave them a sneer which had them look away innocently, or what they thought was innocently. What did the lady even mean congratulations? It's not like we were bloody married! Unless…They wouldn't possibly tell them that we were 'married' couples, would they? As Malfoy walked with the others towards the elevator and I stayed behind to ask what the room name was under. "A Mr. and Mrs. Potter, although, the missus is a little masculine." She said apologetically, looking over at Malfoy. I let out a chuckled and nodded my head as I took the next elevator up.

As we entered the room I realized how nice it was. It had a large telly, one bigger than what the Dursley's had had, and I could use it if I pleased. I would check out the rest of the hotel suite later, but as I glanced around I saw that they went all out and I would give the professors all my thanks when we returned the following night. I had turned on the television and had found some show, something about teenage wizards and witches like ourselves, although, it was all rubbish and not that exciting. I started to flip through the channels before I heard Malfoy yell Potter, what could he want now? "What Malfoy?" I called back as I stood slowly, not wanting to hurry in there, not really wanting to be in the same room as him. I slowly entered and glared over at him. I looked around, expecting there to be something broken or missing, maybe a hobo even sleeping in the room, you never knew what could happen but I didn't see any of the sort. My eyes glazed over the bed and then I jerked my head back that way, just one bed. I looked around the room frantically, where was the other bed? Did they expect us to share a bed? The professors may have put us under a Mrs. and Mr. Potter, they must have known that Malfoy was the wife as well; they could have made sure that the room had two beds. Or maybe…Maybe they did that on purpose! Sometimes the Professors could be insufferable and seemed to torment their students just for the fun of it!

Malfoy was staring at me impatiently; obviously I was the one who was going to have to fix it, figures. "I'm going to call the front desk and see if there are any other rooms we can switch into." I said as calmly as I could, I was freaking out on the inside. I picked up the telephone and called the front desk, practically begging for them to set us up with a new room. They couldn't though, they were booked, so I had to lie to Malfoy so he wouldn't throw a tantrum and say 'my father will hear about this!' It wouldn't matter; his father is lying in a cell in Azkaban. "They said the room wouldn't be as good, is that okay Malfoy?" I asked him, barely containing the eye roll as I saw a flash of emotion over his face. "It most certainly is not! We'll just have to find a way to make it work!" He retorted like a child, crossing his arms over his chest with that adorable pout of his. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry to waste your time, this room will be fine." I said before hanging up.

I saw Malfoy looking down at the table, or glaring. If looks could burn there would be a hole in the table by now. I shook my head; he was obviously not too thrilled at the idea of the two of us having lunch. I didn't see why though, we both needed a good grade and for that to happen we would both have to get along… To a certain point. Finally the food had arrived; I had ordered us two Shepard's pies, two glasses of water, and a large fruit salad, something delicious that I hadn't had since I lived with the Dursley's. Even if I wasn't fed well there I still had a taste of the food they ate. As I began to dig in I looked over at Malfoy, who was daintily holding a piece of Cantaloupe and was eating it slowly, as if he was testing to make sure I hadn't paid the waiter beforehand to poison his food or something ridiculous like that, he was a sorry fellow at times.

"Potter, what the bloody hell is this?" He asked, his face scrunched up in disgust which was a rather disgusting look for him, as it made him look like he had some wrinkles. I sighed, I had enough with the whole Potter and Malfoy thing and I was going to put my best foot forward and try to make this work from here on out. "First off, I'll refer to you as Draco and you in turn will refer to me as Harry. We are obviously on a first name basis if we're going to be sharing that bed tonight. Secondly, don't be that rich prude you always are, we're on vacation, relax. I agreed with everyone that we would all go ice skating before we head off to dinner and you are going with me whether you like it or not. Thirdly, here just… Try it." I told him in a more soothing tone so he wouldn't freak out and pull away and start flinging curses at me in the middle of the café, which would ruin our disguise as just regular muggles on our honeymoon. Before he could object I reached over and got a little bit of the pie on his fork and blew on it gently, as a mother would do for her little kid, and then held it near Draco's mouth expectantly, waiting for him to eat it. A look of shock ran over his face before he replaced it with a half-smile. "Okay Harry, but if I don't like it…I hope you can handle my gloating for a few days." He said teasingly as he took a small bite. I willed myself not to blush as I realized how romantic that gesture could actually be. I watched him for a few minutes, looking at his facial expressions to see if he likes it. After a few minutes I gave a satisfied smile, of course he did, who wouldn't? Yeah, yeah, soak up the glory. So for tonight, you are going to need to dress somewhat nicely, not your regular Muggle clothes that you're wearing now, something a bit…Nicer." He said with what I would consider an evil grin. I narrowed my eyes, what did he have in store for us?

After that everything went smooth sailing and he had explained what we were doing that night. I didn't like the idea of going to some fancy restaurant but finally I gave in, like he had said I would at the beginning. I really had never been anywhere fancy before and it would be nice to go somewhere like that. Somewhere I had never gotten to go to because the Dursley's left me at home whenever they went out to do anything nice. I didn't like it at first though because I didn't want the Professor's to pay too much, although I think they might have expected everyone to go a tad bit overboard for dinner or lunch. I found out something I found funny. We were discussing what we wanted to do after Hogwarts. I wanted to be an auror, of course, but what was strange is that he wanted to be a healer, which, was close to his job for our project, although he was a 'surgeon'. "That's really the only reason I came back to be honest, to be a healer you need to complete all seven years to go on." He told me later on in the conversation, shrugging his shoulders. I found out a lot about him that I didn't know, and I found out I was actually listening to him.

"Here, you look like these will fit you." I said handing Draco a pair of skates before walking over to the other bench where Ron, Neville, and Seamus were located. "So what did you all do this afternoon?" I asked casually as I started putting on the skates. "Gin and I ordered this muggle thing called pizza and stayed in and watched the telly, we were so entranced by that." Seamus answered before looking at Neville who kept opening and shutting his mouth. "Neville?" Ron asked him in a slow, cautious voice, making sure he was okay. "Luna and I had lunch in the park and we started talking about the nargles and all the muggle plants and she didn't make fun of me, not even once!" He said happily. I smiled slightly, I was glad she didn't make fun of him as she was his _girlfriend_ and usually _girlfriends_ didn't talk bad about their _boyfriends._ I wouldn't point that out though. "What about you Ron?" I asked as we all stood slowly, looking over at the boy who had yet to speak. "Hermione and I explored the town a bit, saw a few historical sites that she wanted to see. Although it wasn't my forte, you could see she was happy by the way her face lit up at things." He answered shrugging his shoulders. We all joked around a bit with that, but I was happy for my two best friends after they finally realized that they had feelings for the other.

As the other guy's passed their girlfriends they gave each of them a quick peck on the cheek, which made me feel uncomfortable as I walked past Draco. "What, not one for me?" Draco asked and I looked over at him over his shoulder, it seemed all the others stopped talking to look at us. I could sense a small hint of disappointment but I couldn't tell if it was real or not, so I decided it had to be fake I mean, Malfoy, for one, didn't even like me as a friend. For another thing, he wasn't gay, and everyone in Hogwarts knew that it was true; he was as straight as they came. That was almost a disappointment though, if he had a better attitude and was gay, all the other guys would be over him because of his charms and good looks. I shook the thought off and let out a laugh as I slowly walked back over there slowly, making it look like I was still having trouble walking in them, even though I wasn't. "I didn't know you wanted one. Could I hear the Slytherin prince beg for one perhaps?" I asked him playfully with a smirk that was growing on my face. He let out a surprised laugh and shook his head furiously, his blonde locks flying around frantically. "I know you want to hear me beg, but no, you will not hear me get that desperate. I'm sure one of these lovely ladies would give me one if needed be." He answered teasingly before looking over at the girls, giving them each a charming look. I frowned slightly at that, he wouldn't want one from them. He called Luna a loon and Ginny a blood traitor and Hermione a mudblood, he wouldn't let one of them kiss him. Then I stopped my thoughts, it seemed to me that I was almost…Jealous? No, that couldn't possibly be it, why would I be jealous of something as silly as that? "Oh, well, that's not the same as getting one from your make believe husband." I continued after a moment, leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek anyways, whether he actually wanted it or not. He looked stunned as I started to walk away and I wasn't going to let the reaction of him processing that I called him a wife go right over his head. "Yes, I did just call you the wife in our relationship!" I called over my shoulder as I looked at him, watching his jaw drop in disbelief, that's all I needed to see as I entered the skating rink.

All the guys were on the ice by then and they were all having a bit of trouble, I was too, at first. I fell once but then got up and straightened out the robes which were way too fancy to go ice skating in, but Draco insisted. I skated over to Ron who had the most courage to go skate near the middle of the rink and away from the edges, which, was a bad idea. I saw him fall and chuckled as I helped him up. "What's going on between you and Malfoy mate?" He asked seriously as I helped pull him up. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked down at him as we slowly skated back near the edge he could grab onto. "What do you mean Ron?" I asked him in confusion. "Well, you kissed him on the cheek for one thing Harry, you would never do that. Do you…Have a crush on Malfoy? I know you're gay but…Don't you think that's lowering your standards a bit? I know there has to be some really nice bloke out there for you at Hogwarts." He said in a concerned tone. I chuckled and shook my head, I wouldn't let myself believe that I had a crush on him and so I wouldn't let Ron believe that either, even though I wasn't so sure. Kissing him on the cheek felt like it gave me butterflies in my stomach. "No Ron, of course not, don't worry your pretty little ginger head." I grinned as Hermione joined us, she had obviously been skating before as she skated towards us and I saw a wobbly blonde head over towards Neville. Hermione and Ron followed my eyes. "A cute couple they are, don't you think?" They both asked at the same time before letting out a laugh. I smiled and nodded my head, they were. "Anyways, back to your conversation I don't think it could be the worst possible thing if Harry did develop a crush on Mal- Draco. Maybe he would change his snobbish attitude and I could imagine what cute of a couple they would make." Hermione told Ron and I. We both stood there, baffled. She must have had excellent hearing, like an owl, because I didn't think we were talking that loud, or we didn't realize her skating towards us, but still that was a stretch. "Are you mad 'Mione?" Ron asked her in disbelief and then she started rambling on and lecturing him as she grabbed his hands, trying to teach him how to skate.

I watched them and the other two, who were with Seamus at the time, before Ginny and Draco appeared. He looked upset and she looked guilty, as if she had said something she shouldn't have, I would have to ask her about that later. "Then why in Merlin's name did you bring it up?" I heard Draco yell in annoyance and I chuckled, shaking my head, as I skated over to him, knowing he was going to need help as this was a muggle thing. "Looking for someone?" I asked as I skated up beside him and he jumped, almost letting go of the rail. He had a death grip on that thing and he wasn't ever going to learn by holding onto it like that. "Are you any good? Do you think you can help me?" He asked in a small voice and I was deeply impressed that he ever knew he could ask for help, let alone actually ask for it. "Yeah, I'm pretty good. Hermione says I'm a natural." I lied, she hadn't said that but if he asked what we were talking about I could always lie and say about my skating. Besides, I thought I was a natural; I had only fallen once so far. I held out my hands and waited for him to take them. "You'll have to take my hands you know." I pointed out as I looked at him, he was hesitating but I could see him loosening his grip on the guard rail. After letting go he grabbed my hands quickly, steadying himself as soon as he could. "Okay, look at how I move my feet, it might be a bit tricky at first but if you start to fall, I'll catch you." I told him as I showed him the movement of my feet before we actually started skating, slowly at first, but you had to have your baby steps. I had to catch him, a lot, he was a terrible ice skater but he did make some progress near the end, and that's all I could have hoped for.

So dinner was nice don't you think?" Draco asked me casually on our walk back to the hotel, it was a beautiful night with the moon being full and all. I thought about his question and nodded my head. . "I enjoyed it; lobster is not something I'm used to having, ever. I don't think I've ever had it before." I said quietly, I knew he would probably make a snide remark but it was the truth, and I wasn't going to lie just to try and impress him. He let out a sound that almost sounded like a gasp, and I found out that's probably what it was too. You are a deprived person." He told me shaking his head, letting out a woeful sigh. I smiled slightly at his dramatic comment. Maybe I wasn't the deprived one, maybe he was just the spoiled one, which he was, of course. "I thought I enjoyed ice skating better though, watching everyone fall, and having you ask for help, wow, will that be the highlight of my life." I continued, not being able to hold in my laugh. He let out a noise, I would have thought it as a snort if he snorted, which he most certainly did not, or at least he wouldn't admit that he did. I thought it was sort of cute though. "I know it will Harry, but if you tell anyone else that I will deny it. And who are people who think they know me going to believe? You, Harry Potter the boy I've hated since first year, or me? The person they think they know so well?" Draco asked. I opened my mouth to answer but then actually picked apart the words and the meaning in my head. "What do you mean they think they know you but they don't?" I asked him in what some might consider a comforting parental tone, not wanting to pry too much. "Come on, we're almost to the hotel, let's hurry up. I do not like being out on the streets at night when it is dark. In a Muggle place where anything could happen." He responded as he grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me. I didn't open my mouth and ask him about it again though, and I could see the relief and gratitude wash over his face.

I was brushing my teeth and Draco kept asking me questions about what was on the telly. I poked my head out to see, it was some sitcom or something, and finally after the fifth or sixth question I answered, "Just watch it and you'll see!", in between brushing my teeth. Either he was ignoring me or actually understood what I was saying he settled down and actually settled down, watching the bloody thing. I joined him in bed a few minutes later and I could feel the thickness of awkward in between us as I laid on the edge. I looked over at him and he looked to be doing the same, not enjoying the spacious bed the was in the middle of us.

After an hour we both had settled in towards the middle but we weren't too close to the other, not wanting to touch it seemed. He curled up and I could tell he was almost asleep as he let out a yawn that almost sounded like a mewl. He almost looked as a cat in that position too. "Goodnight Harry." He managed to let out before he was asleep, I could tell by the change in his breathing. "Goodnight Draco." I said softly, just in case he was a light sleeper, as I reached over a bit and brushed a bit of hair out of his face lightly.

I had been up for a few minutes but I knew I was going to go back to sleep. Just when I was about to fall back asleep I felt Draco try to move from under me, so, I wrapped my arm around him tighter and pulled him closer. I had woken up once before and found us like that and found I quite enjoyed it; it was hard being so lonely sometimes. As he laid there relaxing against me I could almost imagine him thinking about how we got like that. I felt a shift of weight in the bed and made it look like I was truly asleep; I didn't want him to know I was just lying like that for a few minutes. He got out of bed soon, being as gentle as he could as he put the pillow he had slept with under my arm where he had once been located. I smiled slightly as I heard him close the bathroom door quietly, cursing as it squeaked behind him. He was probably afraid I would hear it and that I would possibly wake up though. I brought the pillow closer to me and buried my head in it, smelling the scent of Draco before drifting off again into peaceful slumber.

"Now who's the one who is sleeping in?" I thought I heard someone ask, I couldn't be too sure though as I was still mostly asleep. Then I felt someone gently shaking me, and realized that the words had to be real and they had to be coming from Draco. At first I didn't respond to him, giving myself another minute or so to actually wake up and transfer from a sleeping mode to an awake mode. I wasn't ready to get up though so I let out a noise, possibly a grunt, I really couldn't remember after I had woken up soon after. I stayed still, starting to feel myself fall asleep in the quiet. Breakfast closes in a half an hour." He told me and I sat up immediately, not realizing how hungry I had been before my stomach let out a grumble. I rubbed my eyes and looked at him. He had made sure every hair on his head was perfect and that his clothes were nice and straight, I looked over at the alarm clock, I would like to say the first time he woke up was around eight. What could a man possibly do in the bathroom for that long amount of time?

"And what time were you up watching that thing?" Draco asked me and I heard the light thump of his foot against the floor as he pointed at the telly. "Maybe three, why do you want to know?" I asked him as I fumbled to find my glasses before slipping them on and getting out of bed sluggishly. "Why would you be up that late when you know you will want to eat and we have to clean and such before we leave today?" He asked me, almost in a complaining tone. "I'm sorry dear." I said sarcastically as I walked to the bathroom, hearing him grumble nasty things under his breath.

We were ready to go around noon and so were all the others. We were back in the same alley we had arrived at and no one had stopped us. I was confused but didn't really care, it was better that no muggle was asking questions, it would have been hard to explain this to them. "I have the portkey, McGonagall told me to have it for safe keeping." Hermione announced to us as she pulled it out, showing it all to us before putting it in the middle.

We were back at our dormitory and everyone had come and gone, everyone leaving their stuff in the dorm and then leaving for the most part. Draco and I were unpacking and as I put something in a trunk, I felt something like a letter. I pulled it out and turned towards the window quickly so he couldn't see what I was doing. I looked for a sender; there was no name on it. I opened it and read it in confusion; it wasn't there when I had left. I felt miserable as I started to read it.

_Potter,_

_Don't think anything that happened this weekend changes anything. I still hate you; you're still a filthy and disgusting orphan. I was only nice to you to see if you would start to fall for me and believe I was your friend. The Weaslette told me you were gay, I thought it would be fun to toy with you. You see, I made a bet Potter, and I won. I can't believe you were that gullible. No wonder you weren't in Ravenclaw, you are dimwitted like all your Gryffindor friends._

_~Draco_

I was in awe and I was hurt. I didn't say a word though as I slipped it into my pocket. Draco was there first, he had a good few minutes by himself; he could have slipped that in at any time. Before we left, before I entered the dormitory, how could I think I was becoming friends with him? How could Ginny have told him I was gay? I quickly put the rest of my stuff away, not making any eye contact with Malfoy.

He looked at me and opened his mouth, ready to say something. I wasn't going to just stand there and take it. I shook my head and left the room. I had to go find Ginny and talk to her in private, I was furious, at her and him both. I still couldn't believe she spilled my secret to Malfoy.

I found them in the Great Hall, laughing away at a joke Luna must have told. "Excuse me; I need a private word with Ginevra." I said glaring at her. Everyone was looking at me curiously, no one ever called her by her true first name unless they were upset with her, and he obviously was. He was also hurt and knew the others could tell, he wasn't going to talk about it with them though. I stalked out of the Great Hall, expecting her to follow behind me.

She joined me after a few minutes, I'm sure she had been hounded by the others about what had she done. "I'm confused Harry, what has gotten you so upset?" She asked me softly as I pulled her outside to a secluded area where no one would bother looking for us. We sat down and I handed her the note, watching her as she read it slowly and carefully. She dropped it and a hand flew to her mouth. I caught the note quickly and shoved it back into my pocket before the wind could take it and have it fly away for the rest of the school to know. Although I'm sure with Malfoy knowing my secret and not letting him have his blackmail the whole school would find out within days, no, probably within hours if I was lucky. "So do you care to explain why you told him I was gay?" I asked her quietly as she was frozen, the same horrified look on her face, I would have been concerned if I wasn't so upset. "Harry I-I swear I didn't tell him! I told him there was something he would learn about you in time when _you_ told him! I was going to tell him but I didn't at the last second, I'm so sorry that I was even thinking about it Harry but you have to believe me when I say I didn't tell him! Please, you have to trust me Harry. You've known me for years, you've dated me for god's sake, you can't honestly believe I told him that, now can you?" She asked pleadingly with her words, her tone of voice, and her eyes.

I looked at her and shook my head, I couldn't smile, I wasn't happy. I was happy she hadn't told him but I was still upset about what happened was all a ruse, all part of a stupid bet, even just becoming friends. She leaned over and hugged me. "If I knew that was going to happen I wouldn't have been so nice to him." She said softly, knowing I forgave her since I wasn't getting up and storming away from her. I hugged her back numbly and nodded my head. "I know, I wouldn't have been so nice to him either." I said softly. "I honestly thought he liked you as a friend, and almost thought he truly liked you, although I knew he wasn't gay so that was silly…But the friend thing I thought was true about what had happened at lunch." She said.

Now I wasn't usually an emotional guy but as lunch and everything ran through my head I couldn't help but let a tear slip out, and she noticed that too which made her embrace me again tightly. I couldn't believe that I spent a whole day with a guy who didn't even want to be my friend. I couldn't believe that one of the best days in my life, was with someone who could only think of me as awful things. He could only think of me as a pathetic orphan who he could make his personal gesture. He only ever thought about me as one thing in his life, never anything more. He thought I was one thing, and that was his enemy.


	6. Acting out the Scenario

Aly-Sigh,I meant Europe . I write these things at like, two in the morning and when I reread everything it looks great to me…See something wrong with my logic?I'm going to try better when I edit.

Anyhoo,

Here's chapter six!

~~~~  
Draco's POV

"Potter! What the hell was that back in the dormitory? I heard from that Hufflepuff who keeps squeaking 'don't hurt me, I'm a good finder!' that you were the last one out of the dormitory and you didn't bother waking me up! Why didn't you wake me up for breakfast? I missed it and now I'm starving!" I said dramatically as I took my seat next to him in Muggle Studies. Class didn't start for a few minutes and Potter had been acting very cold to me, the Weaslette had to, and for a moment I thought I had a new friend, oh well. What I was wondering is what got in Potter's knickers when we returned from London?

Potter and his friends just glared at me. "I didn't think it was my responsibility to wake you up, why don't you have one of your brainless goons do it? Besides the fact that all of them were too dimwitted to come back to Hogwarts, I'm sure you could find a few unintelligent Slytherins, I'm sure there are plenty." He said coldly, and that almost stung, you know, if I actually cared about what he thought of me and my fellow Slytherins. Because I didn't, because he was Potter and I was Malfoy, I mean, Draco. I hated him and didn't want him anywhere near me; there was no way any of the stuff on the trip actually happened. It was probably too traumatizing for me I replaced it with some sick and twisted thought or something. Yeah, that had to be it, there was no way I could actually have a cr-Friendship, a nice time, with Potter. That would be crazy talk. That would also explain why I thought the Weaslette was my friends, suddenly everything was starting to be put together although, I couldn't help writing a letter to the Weaslette, not even bothering to respond to Potter.

Dear Ginny the Weaslette,

I need to speak to you later tonight after dinner, outside in the courtyard.

~Draco Malfoy

I would just slip this into her bag before she noticed, and now was the perfect time when everyone was focused on what the teacher was wearing, some atrocious muggle outfit. I nonchalantly slipped it into her knapsack as everyone oohed and awed at her outfit, I didn't find it pretty, I found it quite hideous honestly. These things called jeans and they were an ugly blue color, a black and purple turtle neck that looked quite itchy with pointed black shoes. I scrunched my nose and shook my head as I rested my head in my hands, staring at the front in boredom.

"Malfoy, why the hell are you just sitting there?" Potter asked me. I blinked a couple of times and stood slowly, figuring it was our turn to play out our scenario, which, neither of us truly wanted to do. "Why the hell are you just sitting there?" I mimicked with a sneer as I followed him to the front of the class, which had an old couch on it and a side table. I looked at the fake scenery we had, even for us not really doing anything with it, it was filthy and I refused to touch anything.

Potter was sitting on the old raggedy couch that I wouldn't have dared touch. He had a newspaper in his hand, although it wasn't a prop and he looked like he was actually reading it. I glanced at the title, the Quibbler, of course. I glanced at the Professor, thinking I heard her say something. "You can start any time you know." She said cheerfully, I just rolled my eyes in response.

I gritted my teeth together and 'opened the door', she made me mime it because she said if I didn't I really wasn't entering the room, I was running into a door repeatedly, which didn't even make any sense. If I was moving in the fake room then how was I running into a door repeatedly? I didn't bother to ask her that, although, now that I think about it I wouldn't have minded wasting time.

I 'walked inside' the room and glared at Potter, waiting for him to respond that I was there. He didn't do anything though and just continued reading that bloody paper. I cleared my throat; all he did was look up and then return to his reading. "Mr. Potter you are supposed to be worrying why he's home so late and tell him you don't like him working so much and such!" Professor Kelson whispered loudly to him, and then she made the two of us start all over.

This time Potter looked up and put the paper down, standing up slowly. "What kept you out so long?" He asked me in a monotone voice, no emotion whatsoever could be detected. "I'm working, unlike you; you couldn't even put dinner together or clean up around this dump? You're pathetic you know that?" I asked him crossly as he walked over to me. "What did you say Malfoy?" He asked me in a growl as he grabbed onto the front of my robes. "I said you were pathetic, just like your mudblood friend, your blood traitor friends, your loony friend and your oaf of a friend." I responded calmly as he pushed me away and got out his wand. I got my wand from my robes, already expecting something like that to happen. I didn't know why I was acting that way, I truly didn't want to but I hated it when I wanted to be friends with someone and they hated to me, that's why I hated him all through the first seven years of school, he rejected me for the weasel.

"Now boy's that is enough! Put those wands away before I expel the both of you! Now for one thing, Mr. Potter you can't call Mr. Malfoy by Malfoy in your scenario, you two are married in this scenario therefore both of your last names are Potter. But you should also be calling each other by first names instead of your last name. Mr. Malfoy, that was inconsiderate to say now apologize!" She screeched at the two of us. I muttered an apology and while she didn't say anything, she didn't look too pleased by my apology. "As for both of you, you two have to redo the scene tomorrow, giving me your wands just in case anything gets out of control again, and then you two have detention tomorrow night, right after dinner. You will scrub the hall where the trophies are kept and make it absolutely spotless, no magic, oh, and you will also be shining the trophies. I don't care how long it takes you, you two deserve it and there will be no ifs, and, buts, or excuses." She said glaring from me to Potter. "Now, class is over so you are all dismissed!" She told us as she waved her arm dramatically. I was glad I didn't have her afterwards, she was pissed, I grabbed my bag and ushered myself out of the classroom as quickly as I could, just in case Potter wanted to attack me or something.

**Ginny POV**

"That was crazy in there." Seamus said as we gathered our stuff to head off to Care of Magical Creatures. Luckily Harry was not taking that class or he would probably lash out at everyone, which could actually be somewhat terrifying. I nodded my head, letting out a laugh as I started putting stuff in my bag but I felt something that wasn't there before class. I pulled it out and examined it, it was a note. I opened it and read it, it didn't take very long, it was a very brief note, but it confused me even then.

I didn't think that was Malfoy's handwriting, the letter that Harry had gotten was with extremely different handwriting; it was less…Feminine looking than the writing that was on the paper in my hands. "Seamus, you saw the note Malfoy wrote Harry right?" I asked puzzlement in my voice as he looked at me and nodded his head, a frown on his face. "It was very disappointing; I thought Harry would have been able to make him nicer, oh well." He shrugged. I looked at him and shook his head.

"I don't…Think that was Malfoy, this is a note from him." I said holding it to him. He chuckled and I glared, hitting him lightly. "What do you think is so funny?" I asked him, this was a very serious matter of business. "His handwriting…It's so girly!" He let out a chuckle again. I sighed and shook my head. "I have to go find Harry; I think he's going to Potions. Explain to Hagrid why I'm late please, bye Seamus!" I said kissing his cheek quickly before running off, having to find Harry. I stopped right before I left the classroom though, turning to him. "Keep this between the two of us though, because Malfoy only thinks I know and he wouldn't say anymore on the subject if he knows I told you." She added before running out of the class, for the second time starting to search for Harry.

Finally I found him almost to Potions and I was out of breath. Him, Hermione, and Ron, just kind of stared at me as I panted, trying to catch my breath. I held up my index finger, indicating that I needed a minute. I sighed and stood up, looking directly at Harry. "Do you have that letter from Malfoy on you?" I asked him, still in a breathy tone. He looked at me in confusion and nodded his head. "Yeah, why?" He asked me suspiciously. "I think it's very unhealthy for you to carry something traumatic like that with you all the time, I'll go burn it now so you won't have to remember it. What do you think Hermione?" I asked giving her a pointed look. "You know, she has a point." She said as my brother and Harry looked at her. Harry reluctantly gave me the note before walking into the classroom, Hermoine telling them she'll be there in a moment. "You'll tell me tonight." She said simply before walking inside the classroom. Great, another person I had to tell. I couldn't stop and think about that though, I needed to run all the way to Care of Magical Creatures.

**DRACO POV**

It was after dinner and I was waiting for Ginny. I was sitting at one of the benches in the courtyard, looking around, not realizing how pretty it could get at nighttime. I pointed my wand in the direction I heard a noise coming from before I realized it was the girl. "What do you think you're doing? You do that way too often, now I see why she doesn't want you to have a wand tomorrow in class!" Ginny said shaking her head as she sat down next to me. "You have really pretty handwriting." She continued, grinning at me.

I glared at her, pretending I didn't hear that comment. "I'm surprised you came." I said simply and she rolled her eyes. "Look, if you don't need anything I have stuff to do. Something is going on and I need to find out what is." She said, looking as she was about to stand. "No wait!" I said quickly and she looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Yes Draco?" She asked calmly as if she was my therapist mother and father took me to once, before I started attacking them.

"Why does Potter not like me? I mean, I thought we were going to be friends when we came back and then he became all cold and evil and I don't like it!" I whined, looking at her. It was easy to tell she was holding in a laugh, but I gave her props for actually being able to do it. I admit I may have sounded a bit silly. "One, you mean Harry. Two, maybe…Maybe he thought you didn't like him, maybe he thought you were only being nice to him because you weren't around anybody besides his friends, maybe you should try being nicer to him." She suggested to me.

I thought it over, yeah, maybe that would work, and instead of being mean to him maybe I could try actually being nice! But…How do you do that? "How do you act nice to him though?" I asked her and she just sighed. "Draco you have a lot to learn about guys and I'll tell you… Right after you tell me this, why do you want him to be your friend?" She asked me as I stayed silent.

"Well… He's nice to everyone except me it seems, and other Slytherins but that's beside the point. I don't know, I want him to like me. I don't want to go through my last year here with not even one friend, since my Slytherin goons did drop out." I said quietly, shrugging my shoulders. "I'm your friend, for now; let's see if you'll be able to stop calling me Weaslette. If you did then that would probably increase your chances of having a real friend. Oh, and also, stop calling people, mudbloods, blood traitors, loony, and oafs, that also helps get you friends." She told me and I nodded slowly, mentally taking notes on the things she was saying.

"Is that the only reason though? There is no possible way you could have a crush on him?" She asked me and it felt like I was crashing. How did she know? Wait, what did I mean by that though? I didn't have a crush on Potter…Did I? Now I was confusing myself and it was all her fault! "No, there is no possible way I have a crush on him. " I said uncertainly. She smiled and nodded her head. "I see then, let me start telling you ways you can be nice." She said before starting to list things. Thank goodness she didn't see through my disguise.

**Hermione POV**

I was waiting in the dormitory and I was absolutely furious when Ginny got in, barely before curfew. I thought she would have realized we should meet early so she can explain everything to me but apparently not, now we were stuck with a bunch of gossiping girls. I sighed and stood up, walking over to her. I dragged her over to my bed and then pulled the curtains, muttering silencio. We did that a lot and the others figure out we were telling secrets when that happened, so, they tried to hear…Even though I put a silencing charm around us. That is why they are not Ravenclaws.

"Why did you want Harry's note earlier?" I asked her immediately as she began pulling out two notes, that's why she was my best friend, she knew everything I was going to ask about it seemed. "Look at the handwriting in these two notes, tell me these cannot be from the same person. This one, the one that was for me, is Draco's handwriting. I checked it out with Sprout, saying Draco needed one of his essays back but he was feeling sick and couldn't get it himself, she trusted me. Strange, isn't it? Anyways, that is defiantly Draco's handwriting, so who's is this?" She asked me, pointing to the other letter.

I was still focused on Malfoy's true letter though. "He has better handwriting than us!" I said in amazement, but then she gave me a look and I started to focus again. I studied the two and shook my head. "There is no possible way these could be from the same person, no matter how much you try and change your handwriting it won't come up looking that different." I told her as I picked them both up. "So you know what we have to do right?" She asked me with that evil grin of hers.

I groaned and shook my head. "I don't know, what do we have to do?" I asked her glumly. "We have to figure out whose handwriting this is, of course, and find out who's trying to frame Draco." She said simply. "But why, he's not even our friend!" I pointed out to her as if she forgot. "No, he's my friend, and I want to help him because he needs it and Harry wants it." She said in silence. It really didn't make that much sense but I still understood what she was saying.

"You think Harry actually likes Draco and he was hurt in other ways by the letter? It didn't just bruise his ego?" I asked her softly. "And I know for a fact Draco likes him as well." She continued. I sighed and looked at my ginger friend.

"Why don't we just show Harry the note then?" I asked her. "Are you daft, has my brother done something to your brain? You know Harry just as well, actually, probably better than me! You know he won't believe us until we have hard evidence, until we find out who actually is responsible." She told me and I stayed silent, I hated when she was right and I was wrong. In fact, I hated being wrong to anyone, especially my best friends or boyfriend. "You're right, which means we need to put a list together of all the possible people it could be, for Harry's sake." I said softly as I looked at her, flipping over the two notes. I had a quill already on my bed from doing my homework and picked that up. "And what about for Draco's sake, do you not want him to be happy? Do you not think the two of them would make an absolutely adorable couple?" She asked me. I had to let out a soft laugh as I started on the list of people it could be. "Fine, for Draco's too and sure Gin, whatever you say." I said sarcastically. "Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Gin squealed and I shook my head as I continued writing.


	7. The Scneario, TAKE TWO, and detention!

Chattygleek-What's a Harry Potter fanfiction without a starkid reference thrown in there? And thank you (:

Nannily-Yes, I'm having her be a good person and I hope everyone enjoys her in this fan fiction! I know in some they tend to make her look…Well, evil.

Narcissa97-No it is not Ron, I was thinking about it at first and then I was like…Eh, why should it be his best friend trying to keep him away from happiness? It is someone in the Harry Potter novels who has yet to be mentioned in the story yet!

Aly-Isn't it at first I was like. Drarry…? Really people? But then I fell in love with it, there are some pretty cute Drarry stories out there! And of course I'll read it, it might just take me some time because knowing me I will procrastinate reading it like I do everything else…Like a school book I should be reading instead of updating on my fanfiction .(:

Actually, I had no idea the person who wrote the note was going to be until I read some very…_Interesting_ information a minute or so ago MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone should keep on guessing and enjoy!Thank you all!

In advanced sorry for all the different POVs, I found it necessary for this chapter.

Oh and also, if you have any scenario ideas share them! I am running low on ideas but I'm sure I'll find something!

**Harry POV**

I was in the dining hall at the table just for the eighth years; I didn't want to be bothered by anybody else. Neville was sick and Ron was chatting with Hermione and a couple of sixth years at the Gryffindor table, which left me alone with Luna. "Are you feeling well Harry?" Luna asked me as she leaned over to feel my forehead. I looked at her in confusion, sometimes I didn't understand her logic but I knew better then to ask her about it. I pushed her hand away gently as I piled some food onto my plate.

"Of course I'm fine Luna, but thank you for your concern." I said politely as I took a bite of toast. "Are you sure? I know something is clouding your brain." She said in that mystic voice of her, it was oddly troubling sometimes. "I'm just thinking about something, no need to think I'm sick like Neville, I'm sure he'll be out of the hospital wing in a couple of days." I told her with a smile as she jumped up from the table. "I just remembered, I had promised I would have breakfast with him, silly me!" She said laughing softly as she pulled the rembrall from her robes pocket. It was Neville's, but he probably let her borrow it for the time being, she was a bit…Airy at times. What confused me is how did she know that she forgot something, if the ball was in her pocket? "Tell him I hope he feels better." I told her as she made two plates of food, one for herself and one for Neville. "I will be sure to! Goodbye Harry!" She said with a smile as she walked away from the table which left me there with no one to talk to.

**GINNY POV**

"Malfoy, you are making this a bigger deal than it has to be! Just go in there and talk to him like we rehearsed, for someone who said he didn't like him, you sure are acting like you do." I taunted him, knowing that was probably going to be the only way I get him to enter, by hurting his pride. He looked at me, his mouth wide open. "Well I never!" He said with his nose up in the air. 'Just like a Royal princess.' I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes. We were outside the Great Hall and he was refusing to go in. "Just _go!_" I told him as I pushed him inside, stumbling some.

He quickly regained his composure, and I was impressed, that was the fastest I've ever seen someone do that, he must have had a lot of practice. "Ginny Weasley I will get you for that one day!" He hissed as his cheeks tinted pink. I laughed softly and patted his shoulder softly. "Just go over there and talk to him be your- Be what we practiced you should act like." I told him as I nudged him, going over to the Gryffindor table, saying a hello to Luna as I passed her.

Ron had his mouth full, like always, but he seemed to have noticed the encounter between Draco and me and was narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Seamus, although my boyfriend he could be a little dimwitted sometimes, decided to take that moment to ask about the plan. "Do you think it's going to work? Do you think Malfoy can actually be nice to Harry?" He asked and I cringed, Ron was getting more and more curious and he was going to pester me until he found out.

"One, his name is Draco. Two, I think it would help. Draco was actually up on time and Ginny and I trained him a bit, although Ginny was up longer with him…" Hermione trailed off and looked at Ron, who was looking at her with wide eyes. Now he knew the three of us were in on something and I started putting things on my plate, no doubt Hermione, Seamus, and I looked suspicious and guilty.

I looked up, which felt like a big mistake and gave him a weak smile as he swallowed his food. He looked from Hermione, to Seamus, to me and I bowed my head in shame. "Tell me what is going on here." He demanded as I let out a breath. Oh boy, another person we had to tell. And the more people we told, well, I told, the more chance it would soon leak out to everyone in the entire castle.

**Harry POV**

Malfoy sat down beside me and I didn't say a word to him, I'd rather be bored and alone then talk to the likes of _him._ He seemed determined though and gave me… I suppose what would be a smile. "What do you want? Do you have plans to murder me while I sleep now? Want to tell me you are going to ruin our scenario again and give us even more detention?" I asked him dryly as I ate a piece of scrambled egg. I glanced over at him and saw what looked to be an almost hurt expression. "Listen, Potter- I mean, Harry, I am-"He started before Dean walked up to us with Lavender.

I smiled at the two other Gryffindors, not focusing on Malfoy anymore. What I found strange is that Dean and Lavender had been hanging out more and more but didn't seem to be a couple. Seamus was hanging out with Ginny and the rest a lot though, which is why I suppose he didn't mind his best friend brushing him off too much. "Hey Harry!" They both echoed as Lavender took a seat, having Malfoy scoot over to make room for her. "Harry, can you come settle an argument Pavarti and I are having about spells you should use in duels?" Dean asked me and I nodded my head, getting up and leaving Malfoy and Lavender there, poor girl.

**DRACO POV**

I watched Potter and Thomas walk away in awestruck. I felt about ready to throw a tantrum, but I wouldn't, not in public at least. I was a Malfoy and always had to appear cool and collected. I was too lost in my thoughts to notice that the thing next to me was talking as I started slowly eating.

"Draco, did you hear a word I said?" The girl asked me and I looked at her blankly, was she that dimwitted? Did it look like I was paying attention to anything she had to say? I wasn't even looking in her direction! "No, I did not… Lily? Luna? Lapras?" I asked, trying to guess her name. "Oh you're so silly Draco! My name is Lavender! You know, Lavender Brown! I've been in all the classes you've been in since Gryffindor and Slytherin have had classes together." She told me letting out a high pitched snort, how unattractive. "Right." I said rolling my eyes as I focused on eating. Maybe if I showed what interest I had, which was none, she would leave me be.

That wasn't how it worked out though. She just kept talking and talking about her family and her toad, or whatever kind of blasted animal she owned, I didn't care in the least, why did she think I did? I glanced at the Gryffindor table and saw Potter, Dean, and that girl get up; they were probably heading to class. Was it that late already? "I think we should be going. I need to get to Muggle Studies. Nice speaking with you." I said sarcastically. "It was nice talking with you too! We should walk to class together!" She said happily as she grabbed my arm and started dragging me. Why did I have to open my damn mouth?

"I'll meet you inside Lavender!" I told her as I practically pushed her into the classroom. Thank God I sat by Potter and Longbottom…Who was sick; I hope she didn't know that and sit there. Ginny's friends walked in quickly. The Weasel, Granger, and her boyfriend, as they passed me they looked away, what was going on there? I didn't think anything of it though. Ginny stopped outside the door, waiting for it to close completely.

"So how was your talk with Harry?" She asked me sarcastically in an upset tone. I frowned; it wasn't my fault I didn't have any time to talk to him! "That boy, your boyfriend's best friend, took him away and left Lavender in his place! Merlin is that girl annoying!" I said sighing as I rubbed my forehead, a minor headache already in place. "Why would they…Oh they frustrate me sometimes! I liked it better when Dean hung out with good people, like Seamus, Ron, and Harry, and when Lavender hung out with people like Pavarti!" She said shaking her head. "Just… You have detention with him tonight, right? Talk to him then." She told me before slipping into the classroom. I waited a minute or so before entering the room myself, it couldn't look like we were speaking. I took my seat just as Professor Kelson entered the room. "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, wands please before you start your scenario again." She said with her hand waiting expectantly.

We both stood and walked over to her, handing her the wands before we got into place again. We started off the same, Harry on the couch reading the newspaper and I entering the 'room'. "Draco why are you home so late?" Harry asked immediately, looking up at me with a frown. I was surprised; it didn't sound sarcastic or anything! "Work, there was an emergency surgery I had to get done. I'm sorry I'm home so late…What do we have for dinner?" I asked him as I sat beside him on the couch, even though I saw I would never sit on that filthy thing. "Why do you expect me to have dinner for you? If you were home on time you would have had a nice and fully cooked dinner but no! You weren't!" He said in an upset tone of voice. I was thoroughly impressed; Potter was a damn good actor. "Oh I'm sorry you'd rather me come home from dinner instead of saving someone's life!" I said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at him. He let out a huff and turned away from me, crossing his arms. I instantly felt guilty, even though this was all an act. "Oh honey, I'm sorry. Please forgive me? Please? With chocolate frogs on top?" I asked him with a pout as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He brushed my arms off from around him. "Look Draco, we can't let this happen. Now that we're married… I feel like you're always neglecting me and I don't like the feeling, I want you to be home more often. Do you think you can talk about reducing your hours a little bit? Or ask him to at least have Saturday off?" He asked me with a gentle smile. "Yeah… I suppose I can. Is that all you want though, is for me not to work so much? I'm sure I can get that done easily." I said softly as he grinned at me, it was a fake grin, I could tell that. "Yeah, that's all I really want from you. Boy, you give in easily _Mrs. Potter._" He snickered and I let out a gasp. "I am not Mrs. Potter Harry! We've been over this before and you are the wife!" I exclaimed as he chuckled.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" A voice said from the audience, I was almost sure it was the weaslette, I mean, Ginny. It was hard to tell though because then everyone started joining in. Granger, then her boyfriend, then a few Slytherins, then everyone! We looked at the professor, begging with our eyes that we didn't have to do this. Apparently she felt like punishing us some more though and waved her hands, indicating the scene would only be over when we kissed. We looked towards each other and I let out a breath.

We both moved our heads forward, and then I moved mine back a bit and then I closed my eyes as he leaned forward the rest of the way, placing a gentle kiss on my lips before pulling away. It was over way too soon. I had a blush on my face, I was sure, and Potter did too. Everyone started clapping and cheering, and there were a few whistles in there. We ran off the 'stage' quickly and retrieved our wands before slumping down into our seats. Lavender was sitting beside me and started talking at once. "Good job boys, very nice. What an improvement compared to yesterday! You still have detention later tonight after dinner though. Next up is Mr. and Mrs. Thomas." I groaned, I didn't want to have to spend all of detention with him, especially after that kiss.

"Weaslette!" I hissed as I saw her walking off with her boyfriend. "Why in Merlin's beard did you start that chant?" I asked her in alarm, why would she do that to me? Some friend she was! "Because, I thought it would be cute." She said simply, although I knew there was probably a more complex reason to it. I was glad she didn't go into depth with her boyfriend right there though. I glared at her and stormed off.

**Harry POV**

I didn't know how late it had gotten, I lost count of time. We were almost done though, just a few more trophies to go. Boy was that the last time I would ever do something that stupid again! At least, in class I wouldn't. Malfoy and I hadn't said to a word to each other the entire time and the uncomfortable atmosphere felt like it was taunting me.

I found out why so many girls had a crush on him, he was an absolutely great kisser, even if it was just a brief kiss. "Look Draco-"I started as he interrupted me, putting a hand up. "No, it is my turn to talk! The husband should always go first you know. Anyways, about earlier, I was going to apologize about my behavior yesterday. I didn't mean to call your friends that; one of them is actually turning out to be a really good friend. I suppose I let my anger, like always, get the better of me. Sorry Potter… I mean, Harry." He mumbled and I just looked at him, almost dropping the trophy that was in my hands. "Well, I figured the Ginny being your friend thing, I saw you two talking earlier and it just… Kind of added up. I am sorry about yesterday too. "I said civilly. "And about the note you wrote me…I was upset about that too." I said awkwardly as I gave him a half smile.

"What note?" He asked me in confusion as we started working on the last two trophies. "What do you mean 'what note' you know exactly what I'm talking about!" I said, disliking the fact that he was pretending he had no idea what I was talking about. "I mean exactly what I said, what note? I didn't write you a note Harry!" He said sighing as I scrubbed at the trophy furiously. I didn't like hanging out with liars so I cleaned it as quickly as possible. "I can't believe you're denying it now, you know exactly what note!" I hissed as I stood up and put the trophy back in place. I started stomping away as I heard Draco yell," What blasted note is getting your knickers in a knot?"

As I walked into the dormitory I noticed everyone else was asleep. I walked to my bed and felt an envelope under me. I closed the curtains and muttered lumos, seeing it was another letter from Professor Kelson.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_I hope you and Mr. Malfoy learned your lesson during detention. Here is scenario number two-_

_While (Mrs. Potter) was at work and you (Mr. Potter) have made a new friend, a new friend who happens to like Mr. Potter. When Draco gets home from work one day, how does he react to seeing you alone with this man? Your objective is to talk this out, calmly, like other adults without yelling nasty things at each other and trying to see each other's point of view. We have a student for tomorrow already. A student who volunteered and is doing exceedingly well in their first class that Professor Slughorn decided to let us borrow him. You know Michael Corner yes? He is willing to participate in this. Also, here is a head's up on the scenario for the day after, as you two need to probably brush up on your table manners. Mr. Corner and Mr. Boot have volunteered to go on a 'double date' with you two, which will be conducted out of class at a restaurant. We will tell them things to say and I expect you and Mr. Malfoy to be able to take them well and be able to discuss whatever I decide to throw at you. During lunch you will be going out to eat with them and will miss the following class, as it is an extended lunch. We have already informed Professor Sprout on this and she said she would find it acceptable if you four were to be excused. Don't think I won't have people watching you so you can ditch or goof off. I will have someone or multiple people watching over you and grading you, don't forget this whole project is a major part of a final grade this semester! That is all Mr. Potter._

_~ Professor Kelson._

I groaned as the light on the tip of my wand started to fade. I put my wand, the letter, and my glasses on the bedside table and let out a sigh as I slipped under the covers, too tired to change. I didn't want to have anything to do with Malfoy, but yet, I had to go on another bloody date with him the day after next.

I heard the door creak open and then I heard it being shut hurriedly. It must have been Malfoy. I heard footsteps come near my bed and I pretended to be asleep, making my breathing change to it sounding like I was sleeping. He stopped and then turned, walking over to his own bed. I was confused, what could he have possibly wanted to talk to me about? Did he want to tell me he hadn't meant to give me that letter and he apologized for it because now that he thought back on it he found it to be a stupid mistake? I fell asleep, lost in the possibilities.


	8. Scenario number two

A/N nannily-I know that some people do and so I wanted to apologize in advance. But I'm glad you liked it!

narcissa97- Could it not be Lavender who, with Dean's help, is trying to have Draco all to herself? Or maybe even Terry Boot? Hm…

Onto chapter eight! Thank you everyone for their support and opinions and enjoy!

Sorry for updating so late (and this probably won't be as long as I like it.) I was going to update yesterday but then a family matter came up :/

Draco POV

"So how was cleaning the trophies?" Ginny asked me as I sat down at the table. I was up dreadfully early and I couldn't figure out why when I went to sleep so late. I'm sure I didn't look so great, although, Malfoy's never truly looked bad. Ginny and Granger were down there and a few more scattered people, but none of the others. I knew that because all the other boys in my dormitory were passed out. "You look awful, what time did you and Harry get back to your dormitory?" Granger asked examining me.

I was too tired to give her a snide remark so for once I was straightforward without insulting her. "Late, after midnight, none of the teachers minded us though, Professor Kelson had told them about our punishment." I answered letting out a loud yawn as the two looked at each other. "I got back later than Harry though; he left after saying something about me writing him a note, which is complete rubbish." I mumbled, picking up a piece of toast and eating it numbly, I was too tired to even eat. I groaned and put the piece of toast down on my plate and rested my head on the table.

"What note?" Granger asked and I shrugged my shoulders. "If I knew I would be able to answer that myself, wouldn't I?"I asked tiredly, not bothering to pick my head up off of the table, I didn't care if I sounded muffled or not. "I know what note." Ginny said quietly and I looked up from the table, looking at her with wide eyes. "_You_ know about the note? How do _you _know about the note?" I asked her in bewilderment. "Way to be subtle and ease into it Gin." Granger said sarcastically as she looked over at me. "I know about the note as well." She said after a moment. "_Granger? Granger _knows about the note but I don't?" I asked, looking at Ginny, feeling a bit betrayed.

"Granger has a first name, it's Hermione. I know about it because Harry told us about it, I also know about you and Ginny's little chat and about your note and about your girly little handwriting!" Hermione snapped at me before covering her mouth. "Oops." She whispered as Ginny glared at her. "Nice going Hermione, now we have to tell him everything, and you have the notes so you give them to him. I refuse to explain everything so you will; also you are much better at explaining things then I am." She said as Hermione slowly took two folded up papers from her robe's pocket and slid them over to me. I picked them up hastily and put one down, that was my note I wrote to Weaslette, the other though…It had my name signed at the bottom but it was not my handwriting, it was nowhere near as perfect as mine.

"Why are you two blaming me for things and telling Potter-I mean, Harry this?" I asked in a whining voice. "See Ginny, I told you there was a reason Malfoy wasn't in Ravenclaw." Hermione muttered as the redhead let out a small laugh as they both turned to look at me. "We aren't, I mean, why would we? Harry's gay and it's obvious he likes you." Hermione said bluntly which made me freeze. I could see her turn to Ginny and hear her asking if I knew, because I should have known, but it felt like I really couldn't do any of those things.

"Of course he likes him. Their roommates and Malfoy can be a great guy sometimes. I can see why Harry would like him and want to be friends with him." Ginny said simply and I felt my face fall and I almost felt hurt, if Malfoy's ever felt hurt or pain. "Anyways, can we get back to discussing the notes?" I asked, trying to get them focused on the important thing at hand. "Right, well Harry got that right when we came back and since you were up in the room before anyone else he thought you put it there. We would have showed him if we had any idea who it could be, but we don't so we can't go to him just yet. He'll accuse us for just trying to defend you to laugh at him or something. Harry is a troubled child at time." Hermione explained letting out a sigh. I nodded my head in agreement, she could say that again.

"So what about-?" I started before Ginny started hushing me. Malfoy's did not get hushed; Malfoy's hushed over at her. I looked over at her and she jerked her head over to the door. Great, perfect timing they all had. Seamus, Weasel, and Potter came in laughing and I groaned as Hermione snatched the notes up and put them back in her robes. I wasn't able to ask her or Ginny anything about it, not with all of them nearby. I barely said a word to any of them, even Ginny, during the whole breakfast, although no one was saying a whole lot to me, especially not Harry.

It was an awkward walk to the classroom, to say the least. As we walked inside I saw the girl, Lavender Brown, sitting in Longbottom's seat, I was actually starting to miss seeing him there so I wouldn't have to sit by her. As I took my seat she was in animation it seemed. "Aren't you so excited? You and Harry, I heard about your task from Dean, are you going to pretend to get jealous and kiss him like you two kissed yesterday? Although it was a bit strange at first, it was actually kind of sweet and stuff." She may have said other things but by that point I was thankfully able to tune her out.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, here is your extra for today, Mr. Corner. Mr. Corner and Mr. Potter if you please have a seat on the couch while you Mr. Malfoy, or Mrs. Potter, get home from work." Professor Kelson instructed us as we scurried into position. Michael and Harry seemed quite awkward, or at least Harry did. Michael had gone out with both of Potter's exes, Ginny and the Chang girl. Corner though seemed to have no trouble slipping into character as he wrapped an arm casually around Harry's shoulders as they sat close. They were only having a light conversation, and I'm not ever sure if it was my time to enter yet, but I 'barged' into the room. "Harry I'm-"I cut myself off as I glared at Corner as they both glanced over at me. "Who's this?" I practically growled at him, it wasn't hard to act upset I found out.

Harry shrugged off Michael's arm and they both stood. "Draco, I made a friend while we were at the bookstore. He works there and he stopped by for some fire whiskey after work, I made a new friend so I won't get so lonely when you're gone at work. Isn't that great?" Harry asked with fake enthusiasm. "Draco, as I said this is my friend Michael Corner and Michael, this is my partner Draco, Draco Potter." Harry said looking from the two of us. "Pleasure." Was all Corner said as he held out his hand. I sneered at him and shook his hand quickly before jerking his head towards the door. "Get out, now." I said in a lethal tone and he looked frightened, good. He stumbled through the 'door' and then walked off stage to watch the rest of the scene play out.

Harry was frowning at me. "Why do you always do that?" He asked in annoyance and I looked at him, appalled. "Always do what may I ask?" I asked him narrowing my eyes, letting out a huff. "Do that, chase off my guy friends! Just because I'm home alone with a guy doesn't mean we're shagging or that I'm cheating on you, why can't you believe me?" He asked in frustration. "Maybe if you gave me a reason to believe you instead of having all these strange men who are your 'friends' in and out!" I said crossly, glaring down at him. "I want friends! I want guy friends and listen, there's no reason to be defensive or insecure, because I would never do anything to hurt you okay?" He asked me quietly as he rested his hands on my arms. Damn, Potter was a bloody good actor, it almost gave me chills. It felt like we were putting on a performance for the rest of the class, so I just let it stay that way.

"But how am I supposed to know one hundred percent every day, all day that you are being faithful?" I asked him softly with a frown. "You just have to trust me; the rings on our fingers represent our love and our bond." He pointed out quietly. Of course they didn't though, I wouldn't be so sure that they were even worth the smallest amount of money in the world but with that tone of voice, and what he was saying, it practically blew me away.

Then, something started rippling through the audience _again_, for the second time in a row, and it was just during our performance, although the majority of the other couples did it on their own free will. "Kiss, kiss, kiss!" A voice started chanting and mine and Harry's heads snapped towards the audience, we both knew that voice well. It was his best friend who he had known from day one and that pesky bookworm who I just had a sort of silence truce with earlier. This time it was not Ginny who started it, but she did join in, her and Hermione being heard over the rest of the class who, mostly the girls, chimed in, but I'm sure I heard Weasel and Finnigan mockingly join in as well, I would get them later… Somehow.

"We did it yesterday, and they won't shut the bloody hell up until we actually do something." He said in a reasoning tone. "If I didn't know any better I would say you liked kissing me." I teased. He opened his mouth to defend himself and I leaned in to kiss him then. I pulled him close to me and pushed my lips roughly against his as he let out a small squeak in shock but eventually he relaxed into my touch. After a minute or so we broke apart, our faces flushed. We didn't look at each other as we quickly hopped off the stage, I was so embarrassed for the rest of class I traded seats with Lavender, just so I didn't have to sit by him.

Seamus and Weasel knew to back off as I dragged Hermione and Ginny away from them. "You two have got to stop doing that, why would you do that?" I asked in frustration as I looked from the brunette to the ginger haired girl. "Do what?" They both asked innocently at the same time, I was not pleased at their response. "I don't like Potter that way and he doesn't like me that way, so just back off!" I told them sternly before stomping off in the opposite direction of where I was supposed to be heading.

GINNY POV

"Where is he going?" I asked Hermione and for once, she had about as good of a guess as I did. "His next class is that way so I have no idea, the lavatory is also that way so…For once I am stumped." She answered me and we just stared after him for a few minutes before we came to our senses.

"I think our plan is going nicely, don't you?" She asked me cheerfully after a moment, I nodded my head in agreement. "A lot better than I thought to be honest. Plan get Malfoy with Potter is going swimmingly if I do say so myself." I answered her with a smile as we looked over to where the boys were waiting for us. They knew what we had up our sleeves; they just didn't know our exact plans.

"We'll talk more about this later." I said quietly as I walked over to Seamus and she walked over to Ron. We chatted for a few minutes before heading our separate ways, not realizing that someone was listening to us the whole time. Next time, after this happened, we would have to talk in secret or who knows what could happen?


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I AM SO SORRY TO ALL OF YOU.I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY WITH COLOR GUARD I HAVE HAD BASICALLY NO TIME TO REPLY. I AM WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I WOULD LIKE YOU ALL TO KNOW I WILL PROBABLY UPDATE ON SATURDAY'S NOW, I PROMISE THERE WILL BE A NEW CHAPTER UP EVERY WEEK,SOMETIMES PROBABLY EVERY TWO WEEKS BUT IT WILL BE UP.I'M SORRY AGAIN.


	10. The Date

A/N DUH, I JUST REALIZED I DIDN'T EVEN UPDATE XD It will probably be shorter than my other chapters though :/  
nannily-Oh yes they did kiss again :D Hermione and Ginny are so cruel to Draco :P

Guest-Oh yes, there will be a baby. It will be soon to that they learn of the baby. Of course you don't sound demanding and I'm really glad you enjoyed it!

narcissa97- Thank you! I hope to throw you off at some points…It will come soon enough who it is though.  
~~~

**LAVENDER POV**  
"Could you even imagine Harry with Draco, Dean? Harry for one thing is not gay and he likes…Ron's little sister right?" I asked, feeling a bit nauseated when I said the name Ron. What a fool. Why would he pick that nerdy little freak over me? It didn't matter I didn't really like him that much anyways; Draco was always the one for me. Dean opened his mouth to respond to me but I held up my hand, I wasn't finished yet. "As if Draco is gay! Draco Malfoy, gay? Could you even imagine? We have heard all about his conquests…The sluts he has been with. I'll be different though." I said. Dean might have said something, but I really could care less.

**DRACO POV  
**I changed intothe muggle clothes I had bought to go out to lunch and then left the bathroom, shyly walking by Harry. After that second kiss I had been avoiding him, and he knew it. Yet he didn't bother mentioning it to me, and so I did the same, I stayed quiet. I could feel my face a bit red and I shook my head, walking out of the dormitory. I walked into the eighth year's common room and sat there, staring blankly at the fire.

"So where are you going for lunch?" A voice asked behind me and I jumped, turning to face them. I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't know don't care, some place in the muggle world I guess." I answered Ginny and Hermione, shrugging my shoulders. "I suppose we will apparate there." I continued. "Gin and I are going with you. We're supposed to make up some excuse to come along, but really Professor Kelson wants us to come along to spy on you. We will be grading you." Hermione said bluntly. "It will be nice to have you two there. Michael will no doubt be all over Harry." I muttered a sneer on my face. "Probably. But, why do you care Draco?" Ginny asked me with a sly grin. Hermione smirked slightly, both of them looking at me. I blushed bright red and turned away. "I don't care! Why would I care?" I asked in a grumble. I glanced at the stairs, seeing Harry and Corner come down the stairs. I scowled; Corner must have planned that, to come down at the same time. To leave his dorm at the same time Harry did. "Draco." Michael said an obvious forced smile on his face. I just nodded my head, having an expressionless face. "Terry is sick today, he's in the Hospital Wing, so Lavender Brown will be accompanying me now." Michael said as he looked at the girls, smiling at them. "Ginny, Hermione, do you know if Lavender is almost ready?" He asked the girls. Harry glanced over at me, although I'm sure he thought I didn't notice, I could only see him from the corner of my eyes. I had to smile slightly though.

"That explains why she was getting ready as well." Hermione muttered, turning to Harry and Corner. "We decided to join you." She added, as she grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her out of the room. The three of us just watched them with confused and curious looks on our faces.

**Ginny POV  
**"Lavender is coming with us? She is going to ruin everything 'Mione!" I hissed as we made our way to the school doors. Professor Kelson would meet us there and tell us where we would be eating lunch. "Lavender is the least of our concerns, Harry's gay. Draco likes Harry, so I'm pretty sure he's gay, or at least bisexual. Besides, do you see the way he looks at her in class? He looks like he just wants to use the killing curse on her sometimes. Our main concern should be Michael talking to Harry, spending all his time with Harry. " Hermione said sighing. I registered what she saying and like usual, she had a point. "We left them there… Together!" I said suddenly, but then I remembered Draco was there, and that Lavender would be down soon. "Draco wouldn't let anything happen; Harry is supposed to be his date, not Michael's." She said. I nodded my head; our plan was not going to fail, I wouldn't allow it.

**Harry POV**

We arrived at the restaurant, a nice bistro but it was awkward. We sat in a booth, Michael was going to sit by me, but Ginny suggested that I sit in the middle and Draco on the inside. It was rather awkward as I would think Lavender would sit next to Michael. Lavender made sure she sat across from Draco, I was almost positive. A pang of jealousy went through me but I ignored me, why would I care if Lavender would want to go out with Draco or not. We had awkward conversation, for the most part, and it was silent for about fifteen minutes, the only sounds being made was of us eating. "So, let us play twenty questions. Starting with Draco, are you gay?" Ginny asked. I started choking on the piece of bread I was eating and we all looked at her with wide eyes. I looked out of the corner of my eye, seeing Draco's face turn pink, it was quite cute to be honest. He shook his head. "No, of course I'm not." He said in a level tone.

"What about you Michael?" Hermione asked and I looked at her stunned, turning to Michael who glanced over at me, looking me up and down. It was my turn to get embarrassed. "I don't know Hermione; I know that I could be though." He answered. I could see a scowl on Draco's face. It was cute, he was jealous… Or was that just in my mind? He couldn't possibly be jealous, not of that. "Excuse me." I mumbled as I got up. I had to get out of there.

**Hermione POV  
**We all watched Harry leave curiously and I could see Draco hesitating, wondering if he should go or not. "Maybe I should go…" Michael started before I shook my head, cutting him off. "Of course not! Don't be silly, you're supposed to be on a date with Lavender, not on one with Harry." I reminded him. He looked unhappy but he didn't make another attempt to move.

Draco growled a move and he left the booth, which made Lavender want to leave but Ginny wouldn't move over, she just pretended that she didn't hear her. "You want dessert? What a great idea Lavender!" Ginny chirped, buying more alone time for Draco and Harry. We grinned at each other knowingly but then turned to looking oblivious as we looked at the dessert menu, Michael and Lavender both looking annoyed.  
**DRACO POV  
**"Why'd you leave?" I asked as I jogged to catch up with him. "Why'd you follow me?" He asked in return. Neither of us answered, and the silence settled in between us. "Michael was making me uncomfortable. Well, no, Gin and Hermoine were, at least they started making me feel uncomfortable." He answered after a few minutes; obviously he wasn't going to say anything until I answered him as well. "I wanted to make sure you were alright, besides, this is still our date you know. I've never had someone walk out on me before." I chuckled; he couldn't help but let out a laugh as well.

"Lavender seems to have a thing for you." He said shuddering. "That is exactly how I feel! I don't like her though, I have my eye on this other girl, this Ravenclaw seventh year, one who would actually be in their seventh year." I lied, quite convincingly. I had many years to practice for that. "Interesting, I wonder what she would say knowing that you're married to Harry Potter." He chuckled. "She'd probably want to join in." I said with a wink sarcastically. Just like that we were talking as if we were old friends again. It felt like we could talk for hours on end just by ourselves. I knew he probably didn't catch it, but while we were walking, our hands brushed against each other's .We sat down tucked away from the world, we saw the others leave, seeing Michael and Lavender craning their necks to try and see us, but they couldn't, they wouldn't be able to find us. Once we sat down our hands were right next to each other's, touching. It made butterflies fly in my stomach when he didn't move his hand away from mine.

A/N…On facebook I like this page called Tom Felton/Draco Malfoy and this is soo off topic but look at what one of the admins did for me. It's a personalized HC 3 "Hey Nikita, it's me loooovverrr boy" she heard, she spun around to see a tall, handsome, ginger boy. "Oh hey there, c'mon lets go make out at talk about your twin again!" she replied sarcastically. "What?" he said. "George, I know the difference between you two, you can't fool me! Anyway, we're not lovers." she said, defiant. "Sure, sure" George said as he left the room and as Fred entered. "Nikita, would you be my date for Bill and Fleur's wedding?" he asked as he held her in a huge hug. "Of course Fred, anything for a friend like you."

At the wedding Nikita wore her brown hair long and straight with a red flower to match her long red dress. "Wow, you look...breathtaking" Fred said as he walked towards her, pulling her towards him. "Come slow dance with me" he said, walking her to the dance floor. She saw other happy couples all dancing and waved to lots of people she knew. She laughed heartily at Luna's dancing with her father. As she rested her head on Fred's shoulder, he whispered in her ear "Nikita...what if we were...more than friends?" she smiled and looked at him "What? Like MEGA best friends?" she laughed as he spun her. "That's not what I meant-"he started. "I know what you meant... and I like the sound of it" They stopped dancing as he held her and use then it felt like there was nobody around them, like time stopped. He leant in and kissed her, slowly but passionately. As they broke away she smiled at him, looking at him with new eyes.


	11. Baby On The Way

A/N

May I just say I love all my reviewers! And I agree with the ones who said Lavender and Michael are both really annoying and I don't like either of them e.e And again, I'm sorry I didn't update last weekend, I was only home part of the day Sunday but then I had to go back to color guard practice blah blah blah. (Since school started I honestly think I might have more time to update on the weekends and such, or maybe during the week, but anyways, this upcoming weekend I won't be able to because I'm going somewhere I really don't want to go ._.) Enjoy!

Harry POV

~  
"Draco, it is just a small pillow! Just wear it! It will be under your clothes, and everyone knows you're in Muggle Studies, if any of your friends laugh at you just…Just hex them or something." I told him, choking on a laugh. Draco narrowed his eyes at me and shoved the pillow at me. "Well if you want to wear it Harry, you can!" He hissed in anger, glaring over at Professor Kelson. "I refuse to wear this!" He said simply. "Why doesn't Harry have to be the pregnant one?" He asked in a complaining tone as Professor Kelson moved over to Draco and me.

"What's the problem now gentlemen?" She asked the two, raising an eyebrow. She turned towards Draco though, and not me, obviously knowing that Draco was the one having the hissy fit, like usual. "How come Harry doesn't have to be the pregnant one?" He asked her with a pout on his face, waiting for an explanation from their teacher. "Oh Draco, Draco, Draco, Harry… In this scenario is the worker, how do you think he is going to be able to keep up with your luxurious life style if he's the pregnant one, you would have to find work and… Draco, do you really want that?" She asked him. I smirked; I was impressed with the quick thinking of our Professor. "No…I suppose not. How long would this be stuck to me though?" Draco asked, surrendering quickly once he thought of having to work, even if it was imaginary. It was extremely funny in my opinion. "Just two weeks, since obviously we don't have nine months to plan this is out. Once you get the pillow off your chest though, you two will have a magicked baby doll that you both will be responsible for." She explained and Draco nodded slowly. He took a deep breath and shoved the pillow under his shirts and she cast a sticking charm and a spell that would alter his moods, and make him feel like he was truly pregnant, mood swings, weird cravings, morning sickness and all of the other weird things that woman go through when they are pregnant. Before she walked a way I smiled at her proudly. "That was a good trick you played Professor." I said under my breath so only she could hear. She grinned and nodded her head, obviously agreeing. Only we would know that we tricked Draco Malfoy into pretending to be a pregnant woman. He really was 'Mrs. Potter' now.

"So Harry, when I have mood swings…You're just going to have to suck it up right? Because, you're my fake husband, so you will have to deal with it if I have to deal with the mood swings." He said with a grin on his face, it looked much better on his face than the smirks ever did. We had become…Closer, better friends, nothing more than that though, I could tell I was falling for him though, I wouldn't ever tell him or my friends that, especially not my friends, they were too nosey. "I figure I have to, as does everyone else in the dormitory. You are going to keep everyone up and whine and complain and I'm going to have to take you out of the dormitory and calm you down and then everyone else is going to yell at me and then yell at you, and then you're going to cry and get upset again and I'll have to take you out of the dormitory and comfort you again…Isn't that right?" I asked him, letting out a quiet chuckle. He pretended to think about it and nodded his head, a bright grin on his face as he grabbed my hand. It was hard for me not to blush but somehow I managed it.

"Come on Draco, class is over, let's get out of here." I said with a smile, we were still holding hands and some people were giving us glares and or strange looks, it didn't bother him through and so it didn't bother me. I could hear Ginny and Hermione giggling and whispering behind us but I rolled my eyes and pretended not to listen to them, pretended not to hear them and not even to listen to them. "I have to go that way Draco." I pointed out as we came to where he went one way and I went the other. "You're still helping me study for Defense Against The Dark Arts though, right Potter? You can't back out of that!" He said teasingly. I rolled my eyes but nodded my head. "Of course I am, I said I would. Bye Draco!" I said and he hugged me quickly, surprisingly. "Bye Harry." He mumbled, I could almost see a bit of red on his cheeks as he started walking away, letting go of his hand reluctantly. Then I trudged off to a period where Hermione would be bugging me the whole class period about what was going on between Draco and I, which, was of course nothing.

~  
"Okay…So show me again, because…I am still not understanding what you are doing Harry. Pronounce it very slowly Harry and can you please do the wand motion very… Noticeably so it doesn't backfire on me, again." Draco said with a frown on his face. "Are you saying I'm not being very noticeable? I think you're just a terrible student." I teased chuckling as I showed him again, practicing on a nearby fallen tree branch. He nodded his head slowly, like he knew but I was almost positive he didn't. "We cut dinner short for this so can you try?" I asked with an innocent grin on my face.

He gave me a dirty look and then tried on the tree branch, doing it the best he had. Draco sighed and sat down glumly, a pout showing on his face. "I just can't do this! It's way too hard Harry!" He whined, almost sounding like he was going to cry as he huddled up against a tree, leaning on it.

Already the hormones were starting to show and it was honestly hard not to laugh at him. If I was paired with a girl I was sure that I would be able to feel sympathetic and never feel the need to laugh but, it wasn't, it was Draco Malfoy. I wrapped my arms around him in a comforting hug and let him ramble and whine on, not really listening to him and every once in a while I mumbled of course, or something of that sort. He fell asleep, for about thirty minutes, but then I had to wake him up so we could get back up to the castle before curfew, we didn't need to be getting into trouble.

He jumped when I shook him and his eyes fluttered open. He had a groggy look on his face and his hair was tousled, he looked cute… Well, cuter, with is hair like that. "Harry?" Draco asked me groggily as he let out a giant yawn. "Yes it is me, come on Draco, let us get back up to the school before curfew falls upon us." I said as I stood, helping him up. "You sounded like a teacher or something when you said that, I mean, 'before curfew falls upon us'? It made you sound like a bit of an older teacher." He chuckled as we started walking back to the castle; he was swinging our arms back and forth.

We walked up and into the castle silently, staying like that. Draco was happy, almost obliviously happy, but I wasn't going to stop him and wonder why he wasn't complaining like usual. He sighed and turned towards me. I raised an eyebrow, we were close to being outside our common room, the eighth year's common room that is, and he started leaning in. I didn't know what to do at first. I blinked and let him lean in, and at the end, I even started leaning in a bit myself. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled himself close to me, pressing his lips tightly to mine. I kissed him back gently, and then after a few seconds I felt his tongue pressing at my lips. I blinked and opened my mouth to let his tongue inside my mouth. We broke apart after a minute, taking deep breaths. Thoughts were racing through my mind, what just happened? No one even forced us to kiss, what the hell. I ran a hand through my hair and let out a breath before turning to face Draco, that was when I realized he had already rushed inside.


	12. Winter Break

A/N –Angy-Well, Draco is the more feminine one so of course he would have to be the bottom xD AND THEY DID KISS!AND THERE IS ONLY LAVENDER MENTIONED IN THE BEGINNING! (By the way all I think my timeline is a bit fuzzy but I don't care. DEAL….I love you all my reviewers (:

Gigimagic-I KNOW, BABY COME BACK, YOU CAN BLAME IT ALL ON ME (is what I was thinking of xD) I was smiling and all like awww, when I wrote it.

Nannily-AND DRACO KISSED HIM, DRACO!NOT HARRY! AND IT WASN'T IN CLASS! AND GINNY AND HERMIONE WEREN'T USING MAGIC TO FORCE THEM TO!

Lola-I'm glad you thought so (:

ENJOY! ALSO, I'M UPDATING EARLIER THAN I USUALLY DO :O

Draco POV

"I don't want to go to the blasted burrow! I'm not going and you can't make me!" I yelled, finally making up my mind, which woke up the stupid baby doll, which woke up the other babies that were in the room, which woke up all the grumpy parents. "Harry, shut that…Thing up!" I grumbled opening the curtain to glare at the child that laid there in her crib, that of course I had paid for. She might be a stupid doll but no child of mine was going to be in some trashy, unsafe, crib.

Harry sat up beside me and looked over at our daughter, he had decided on the name Lily, but I said no, we finally compromised on the name Analise Sophia Potter, I would have thought Malfoy would suit her better than Potter though. "I thought we went over this Draco, you had the blasted child, no more waking up in the middle of the night throwing a hissy fit." He said groggily from beside me, putting on his glasses. The child would not shut up if Harry didn't sleep in the same bed with me; it seems the doll likes to be cruel and twisted and was hexed so she wouldn't stop crying unless we slept together like real parents. The other blokes had a laugh, even Harry chuckled a bit, I had to run though; I couldn't take it. No one besides Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and I knew about the kiss they shared. I am pretty sure the girls did something to the doll, none of the other ones reacted the same way when their mothers and fathers weren't sleeping together. "I am not throwing a hissy fit!" I yelled at him, pouting and crossing my arms.

"Come on Draco, let us step outside." Harry sighed. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the door, knowing he would pick up our daughter. I glanced over my shoulder at him and smiled warmly, seeing him handle our daughter so well. He caught me and smiled back, which made me blush and walk out, but not before I heard him say something about thinking that my mood swings would be over, I never had mood swings! I made my way to the common room and sat down on one of the couches, waiting for Harry to come down, but soon I turned to face the embers of the fire, it was early, maybe three in the morning, and I knew if Harry came down he could still see me looking over at the staircase, waiting for him. I didn't want that from him though, to ask me more questions.

The doll, Analise, had both of the parent's features. She had Harry's hair color, the dark brown almost black, it was way too hard to tell the shade of it, I liked it though. Her eyes, she had my eyes, the gray eyes that strangely fit with her. Her skin was pale, more so mine than Harry's, and it contrasted well with the color of Harry's hair, it was gorgeous…He was gorgeous…I shook my head, I was getting off topic. "Draco, please tell me what the outburst was about." Harry said, appearing out of nowhere as he took a seat beside me, Analise wrapped up in a blanket. He had levitated the crib down the stairs and put it beside the couch, he had calmed her down and she was back to sleep. Harry put her in the crib and I smiled, he would be such a wonderful father when it came to that point in his life. "Remember how I said I was weary of spending so much time with the Weasley's for the first half of winter break, I decided I really didn't want to go. I mean, they do not like me or my family, they don't want me there. I was tossing and turning trying to decide for the past half hour or so and I decided, I really don't want to go." I answered him with a frown. I was scared, but there was no way I would ever admit that to him, I would feel so embarrassed. He smiled at me and I looked down, a blush creeping onto my face.

**Harry POV**

I gave Draco a sympathetic smile. I leaned over and put my hand on his, and I could see his cheeks flame up even more from the dim light from the fire place. "Mrs. Weasley will welcome you with open arms, so stop it. You will go, you're just…Nervous, they'll be like your parents in law, as my parents are, as you know…Deceased. You think I'm less nervous about meeting your mum? I'm extremely nervous, I know…I know that she might accept me but there is always that chance she will reject me…You just have to get through it, don't let fear take over you." I said gently, looking at him in the eyes. He looked back at me with a teeny smile and nodded his head. "Plus, fear makes you look like a wimp, an unbecoming, unattractive, wimp." I teased with a grin on my face. That did not help his mood. His cheeks puffed out a bit and he took one of the pillows, throwing it at my head.I chuckled and ducked right in time, luckily it went right over the crib.

"Oh you'll pay for that Malfoy."I growled teasingly as I pushed him back on the couch, holding his arms against the couch with one hand as I started tickling his sides with my free hand. Sleeping in the same bed, yes, we slept together but not in the way some people would take it. All we did was sleep with our eyes closed on the opposite side of the bed. Anyways, sleeping in the same bad had its advantages like, say, knowing the yes indeed, Draco Malfoy, was extremely ticklish. He couldn't help but let out snorts, and letting out un- Malfoy like laughter. After a few minutes I stopped and let out my own laugh as he tried to glower menacingly at me, it wasn't working though, it just had me laughing more and harder. Soon enough he was letting out giggles with me as well.

I laid over him and we stared into each other's eyes, he really did have gorgeous eyes. No matter how many times I heard that Draco Malfoy's eyes were cold and harsh, I always thought that they were beautiful and warm, but people just seemed to misunderstand that. I could tell his breathing hitched as I leaned forward, and he even closed his eyes. My lips curled into a smile as I moved my head to his ear. "You can bring Ana back upstairs with you, I'm tired. I want you to answer my questions, I know you still won't. I know I'm close to breaking your walls down though. I will get the answers I want from you, eventually." I whispered in his ear. Yes, I fancied Draco, and I wouldn't let him know until he explained that kiss to me that happened a little over two weeks ago, he wouldn't tell me though, and for that I will keep teasing him like that. I pulled away and stood up, and I saw his mouth opened wide, his eyes full of shock and embarrassment. He hadn't expected that, I knew exactly what he had expected. I smirked and jumped up, happily skipping back up to the dorm room. I saw everyone back to sleep and decided that I needed to sleep too, we left tomorrow and probably all hell would indeed break out, because Draco was most likely to throw another fit and worry the next morning. He took his glasses off, set them aside on the table, and closed his eyes, falling to sleep quickly, although it didn't feel the same with Draco not lying beside him.

**DRACO POV**

Why did he insist on doing that to me so often? That was about the third time that week it seemed he was going to kiss me, but instead he did not. He grumbled quietly as he sat up, straightening out his pajamas. He heard footsteps and froze instantly, hearing someone start to come down from the girl's dormitories. What the hell? At first I thought it might have been Hermione or Ginny, but her hair was neither red enough nor bushy enough to be either of the girls. Instead, it was a Lavender Brown, which made me start seething in annoyance.

"What do you want?" I asked her as I examined her, what the hell was she wearing? The short dress that barely covered her knickers and that was practically transparent. "I woke up and I heard you and so I decided to come down here, you just happened to be here as well." She purred, sitting down beside me, stretching as she thrusted out her chest. Again, what the hell was going on again? I was so bloody confused and she was… Well, I'm not sure, maybe just an unobservant slut. It was obvious to most that I fancied Harry, as some of my other admirers had backed off, not her though. It thoroughly creeped me out either way.

"I think you should go back up Lavender, I'm about to get back to bed myself. I'm tired, and my baby… She's probably going to get upset soon, she likes sleeping by the bed, my bed, and this atmosphere is so much different than our dorm room." I explained as I slowly stood. She reached out her arm and grabbed my wrist; catching me by surprise and pulling me back down on the couch. "Don't go Drake, she seems fine with me." She said in a whine as she pulled herself into my lap. "Do not call me Drake, Brown." I said coolly, immediately starting to go to her last name as she pressed herself to me. She leaned in and I turned my head, pushing her off of me, or at least trying to, she was like a bloody leech though! "Come on Draco, I know you want it. I mean, look at me. I'm attractive and willing, isn't that your type?" She asked, blowing in his ear. That was disgusting. "Stop that!" I growled in frustration at her. "No, that is not my type. I mean, yes, attractive is what I'm looking for but I am not looking for- I want a relationship, not a slut." I answered her, narrowing my eyes. "I'm not a slut unless you want me to; we can take it slow if that's what you want." She told me.

Analise started crying then, thank Merlin! I jumped up, this time I was the one catching her by surprise and she stumbled to the ground, I smirked. "Look, she's upset; we better get upstairs, right my darling child? Yes of course." I cooed as I picked up the baby, performing wingardium leviosa to carry the crib. Never had I loved that stupid doll more than I did when she was my excuse to get away from that… That thing named Lavender Brown. I shut the door quietly behind me, putting down the crib and putting the once again sleeping Analise back in her crib, tucking her in.

I got back into bed with Harry and grabbed his hand. I saw his face change in his sleep, but he didn't make any movement besides that one. I cuddled into him, nothing I ever did but I wanted to. He was mine, I claimed him already, and at least in my mind I had. I shrugged my shoulders, if no one else knew they would know when they got too close to what was his. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**GINNY POV  
**Draco had been accusing Hermione and I of tempering with their child, he finally stopped but it was still on my mind, and it brought an evil smile to my face. I had thought of the idea, but didn't know the spell or charm or whatever to do it. Hermione did though, and so…Together we enchanted their baby to cry, to bring them closer, so they had to sleep in the same bed. We both thought it was a brilliant idea.

"You look like you are bright and chipper this fine afternoon." I said sweetly as Draco entered the compartment the Ron, Hermione, Seamus, and I were in since we were all heading to the same place. Mum said Hermione could stay, obviously, and was a bit hesitant of Seamus but he would bunk with Ron. He glared at me and I let out a laugh.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked at the same time Hermione asked, "What's got your knickers in a knot?" "Harry is changing Analise before we head off. And shove it Granger, Lavender has been following me around as much as she can and it makes me in a rather…Bad mood." Draco grumbled as he took a set across from Hermione and Ron, there was just enough room for him and Harry. "Ah yes, I heard Lavender come back in our dormitory early this morning, I was wondering what that was about." Hermione muttered. "Hermione told me she was basically wearing no clothes, do you think she somehow stayed up all night just to see if you would come down…How long do you think she's been doing that?" I asked letting out a giggle, the others chuckled except Draco, who was clearly unamused. Not that I blamed him, if I was him I wouldn't want Lavender to fancy me either, especially since then I would be gay and attracted to Harry.

Harry came in and we all said our cheery hellos. The babies were all being held by their fathers, as we, the wives, including Draco, folded up the strollers. Draco looked exhausted; it was probably from having to deal with Lavender. They were cute together and it was kind of amusing how instinctively Draco rested his head on Harry's shoulder. I watched the two from the corner of my eye and saw Draco's eyes close, and then I offered to take Analise from Harry as well. At first he seemed a bit suspicious.

"You look tired as well, here, let me take care of her." I said softly as I held my arms out for her. He looked a little reluctant but handed the baby doll over. She opened her eyes but did not make a sound as I held her, and soon enough the doll fell back asleep. "You just wanted to see that didn't you?" Seamus asked me as we looked up at Harry and Draco.

I smiled and nodded my head. They were both out already and Harry had rested his head on top of Draco's. They were both asleep and looked quite peaceful, and they looked exactly where they were supposed to be. Yes, even my brother was looking at them and in that instant, it was easy to tell that they indeed fit well together.

**Harry POV  
**Draco fit well at the Weasley's, and after the first day he wasn't so tense. He had snow ball fights with us, played quidditch with us, and helped Mrs. Weasley out with lunch. Everyone liked him actually; he even forced a laugh when George pulled a prank on him that turned his skin the colors of Gryffindor, it only lasted for a day though.

It was Christmas day now and we were all exchanging gifts. Draco got some, a book from Hermione, new quidditch gear from Ron, a new invention from George's shop, and other miscellaneous stuff. He was stunned when Mrs. Weasley handed him a box with a sweater in it with his initial. "Is this-Is this for me?" He asked her in confusion, looking down at it. Everyone laughed, who else would it have been for? Well, everyone except Mrs. Weasley laughed, and she gave everyone a pointed look before turning her attention back to Draco. "Why of course dear, now try it on, I want to see how well it fits on you. I can adjust it if it doesn't fit well." She told him. He nodded his head and slid it over his head, it was a bit big on him but it would do just fine, I actually thought it looked a bit cute on him. "And you made this yourself Mrs. Weasley?" He asked her in the most polite tone he had, without sounding completely stunned, which didn't work. "Please dear, call me Molly. Yes, I did knit it, I knit one for every one of my darlings and since you are included, you are Harry's husband; I had to make you one. I admit I did have to rush to make it, but I needed to get you something. I needed to show you that you are a part of this like everyone else. Seamus got one as well, but I knew about him ahead of time, we've met for tea with Ginny. It was wonderful. I enjoy having both of you here." Mrs. Weasley said. I heard Draco whisper a small thank you and tears stung his eye, I was almost sure that there were tears in his eye.

"What did you get him mate?" Ron asked, ruining the special moment that was just there. They all turned to look at me and I fidgeted nervously. "I wasn't sure what to get you Draco; it is stupid; I'm not going to lie. I will make it up to you, whenever we go to Hogsmeade again, you can get whatever you like. Just…Here you go." I babbled before getting myself to shut up, shoving over the box to him in embarrassment. He looked at me curiously as he ripped open the box, a small smile on his face as he pulled out the stuffed animal I had gotten him. It was a Dragon, a stuffed Dragon. Honestly I had no idea what to get him and I thought it was cute.

"Well, it's a bit childish but…It will do, I like it a lot Harry, don't worry about getting me anything at Hogsmeade." He told me as he leaned in and quickly kissed my cheek. I blushed red and I could hear Hermione start to laugh, saving herself by covering it as if it were a cough. Draco held the dragon close to him, and he looked like a little kid on Christmas morning.

The rest of the day passed with normal Christmas traditions, although, it all looked brand new to Draco, as he looked at everything curiously. We made gingerbread men, sang Christmas time carols that Draco didn't know, and so he kind of just mumbled the words, we had a nice Christmas dinner, and we said what we were thankful for on that Christmas day. "Draco, it's your turn." Mr. Weasley said to him and I saw Draco freeze as he put Analise's bottle down. He burped her quickly before putting her in her stroller. "Excuse me?" He asked as he sat back down. "What are you thankful for Draco?" Hermione asked, looking over at him.

"Wh-What am I thankful for?" He asked in shock, his hands fidgeting nervously under the table, I could see him messing with the toy dragon, he hadn't really put it down since I had given it to him, it was like it was his first stuffed animal. Then it hit me, it probably was. His family wasn't the most caring or giving, they probably never did any of the normal Christmas traditions and this was probably his first true time experiencing Christmas.

I cleared my throat, everyone's attention put on me now. "I'd like to go now before I forget, if that's alright with Draco of course." I said, looking at him. He nodded his head in relief and smiled a grateful smile at me. I cleared my throat again and let out a breath, here I go.

"What I am thankful for… Well of course is that all of us are gathered here together, and that we're all well and healthy. That's the normal thing." I said and they looked oddly confused, I looked over at Draco. "I'm thankful though, mostly, for finding a new friend in someone I would have never said I could become friends with. If it wasn't for the stupid project, I would have never become friends with Draco which I think would have been a mistake, because, he's a great guy once you get to know him and get past his cold exterior. Don't give me that scowl Draco; you know as well as everybody else how true it is. Anyways, I know… That Draco has probably never really had a true Christmas, or at least not one like this and I'm glad he's able to experience it with all of you, with us I mean, and I'm thankful that he even agreed to come here. The day before holidays started he thought he decided he didn't want to come, but somehow I convinced him into coming with me, I bet he doesn't regret it now though." I grinned and looked over at him; he had a sheepish smile on his face. "Okay Draco, now it's your turn." I told him softly.

He nodded his head; he looked more at ease to share now. "I am thankful for being here I guess, I mean, after the war I could have been thrown in Azkaban like my father, but I wasn't. I was given a second chance because I really found out; I never truly wanted to become a death eater and I only did it to please my father, but that never really happened." He said quietly, swallowing before continuing. "I'm thankful that there are an uneven number of blokes and girls in our class; and that I was paired with Harry. I would have never talked to, let alone be friends with, so many Gryffindors if I wasn't paired with him. I quite enjoy it though, having friends. It's a strange sensation. At first no one wanted to give me a chance, except Ginny which was rather odd. I'm thankful that she did though, I figure…Without her holding out a hand none of the others would have followed her lead, except maybe Hermione." He admitted. "I'm thankful for all the gifts, even this dragon. It means the world to me that you all thought of me when picking out, or making me, gifts. Even when I have nothing in return for you all, yet, I'm a bit behind on Christmas shopping but I will be sure to owl you all things in return, because you have included me in your gift exchange, usually it is just me and mother and a few admirers who send me gifts I dare not open." He chuckled quietly and shook his head. "Anyways, I'm done." He ended and we all looked at him with a smile, especially me. I was shocked, pleasantly though. I put my hand in his lap and one of his hands grabbed mine, our fingers tangling instantly. His knee was bouncing up and down; I could tell how nervous he was just by giving that little speech.

The rest of the night went by and we had small talk while we ate. Draco's mother was expecting to have us for Dinner, or a little bit after dinner, that night so we had to apparate to his house which was a bit difficult, apparating with so much stuff, it would do though. We were almost out the door before a voice spoke, and froze the both of us. "You're under mistletoe." A voice said an evil grin in that voice. Both of our heads jerked up, indeed there was mistletoe hung. George looked at us expectantly, as did everyone else within hearing distant. "You can't back out of it now Harry." Ginny smirked. "Aren't you all about Christmas traditions?" Hermione asked innocently, but I knew her and Ginny were just pure evil sometimes. "She's right mate." Ron agreed with his sister.

I nodded my head slowly and looked at Draco who was confused; he didn't know much about mistletoe, except something happened when two people were under it. I leaned in and captured his lips with mine, he wrapped his arms instantly around my neck, gripping onto the dragon in his hands tighter, and he wouldn't put it down all evening it seemed. It only felt like seconds when someone cleared their throat, a now uncomfortable George. "It's supposed to be a kiss, not a full on snog." He muttered, his cheeky grin appearing on his face once again. Draco and I both blushed. After a few more minutes of recovering we said our goodbyes yet again and apparated.

~  
It was the night before we had to board the train to go back to Hogwart's, and I loved being at the Malfoy Manner, his mother was a sweet lady and she admitted how lonely she felt since it had just been her and the house elves. She had taken up a hobby, she had said, she had been reading quite often and then started gardening, keeping the grounds in tip top shape. She and I hit it off big time, I was glad she accepted me. I knew if Draco's father was there he wouldn't have.

I felt Draco roll over in the bed, letting out a whimper as he hugged the stuffed animal to him tighter. That's where the toy Harry had gotten him stayed, in their bed, and Draco held it every night before he went to bed. It was cute really. I looked at Draco curiously; it looked as if he was having a nightmare. He shook his head a couple times and let out a small squeak. "Harry." He whimpered in a scared tone, a sad and scared tone. I held my breath as he let out another noise. I had to wake him up, I couldn't bear seeing him have a nightmare, it made him look so frightened.

I shook him gently and his eyes flew open immediately, I learned that he was a light sleeper. "Harry?" He asked softly. I frowned and looked at him. "Yeah?" I asked him in return. "Please don't leave me." He whimpered as he buried his head in my chest. I looked at him but didn't comment on that. I knew I wouldn't. "Of course I won't leave you Draco, go back to sleep now okay?" I asked him softly. I felt him nod his head and after about twenty minutes of just laying there, holding him, I pulled away a bit to make sure he was back asleep, he was. I was glad too. "Of course I won't leave you Draco." I repeated again, softly, as I pulled him to me, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep myself.


	13. Together At Last

A/N I know…I updated so quickly :o Anyways, this story will soon be coming to an end,there will probably be another 2-4, maybe 5, more chapters… D': AND DID ANYONE NOTICE HOW LONG MY LAST UPDATE WAS? :D BE PROUD OF ME! Anyways, I want to write another FF after this…Anyone want a specific pairing for the next one (Nuna, Fremione, Wolfstar, Dramione (which I don't exactly ship anymore,Scorose, Teddy/Victoire Victeddy, Teddtoire, Veddy ?)( etc.)? :'D…I DON'T DO HERMIONE/HARRY OR HINNY .

**Harry POV**  
"I am going to shove a sock down this thing's throat!" Draco screamed in frustration, causing the whole class to turn and look at him. "Now Mr. Malfoy, you have to take care of your child when Mr. Potter is at work, and that does not mean you can shove an article of clothing down her throat!" Professor Kelson said, stifling laughter. I didn't blame her, although I knew Draco might possibly do it, when no one was around, he wouldn't jeopardize his grade. Also, he was a bit cute when he was frustrating, and so I didn't stop him. "Just let it go love." I whispered into his ear as I passed him, making his cheeks go red. I smiled slightly as I sat down, watching him.

It was the scenario that Harry was at work, coming home, and the baby was sick. Harry couldn't get home and Draco had to calm her down, and find out how the bloody hell to use the muggle device, a cell phone, which of course I knew how to use, for the most part. He just scoffed at the idea, that's what owls were for was Draco's reply. I just rolled my eyes and let him, know it would come back and bite him in the arse when he didn't know the information.

He had tried feeding her, seeing if she needed a changing nothing that would have helped him to know what was wrong with her. Then it clicked inside his head what he was supposed to do. He looked around, seeing the thermometer put in the drawer. He frowned and washed off the thermometer, probably not trusting it to be clean, and then walked back over to our child, taking her temperature. He chewed on his lower lip nervously when he figured out that she had a fever. I sighed and looked at him, waiting for him to continue. My grade depended on him as well, and while I think that he will do excellent in the end, he was doing alright, but I was still a bit worried.

He checked her, seeing if she had any splotches or red spots, maybe hives, on her skin, but there wasn't any. He then examined her, to see if anything else was wrong. He grabbed a flashlight and opened her mouth gently, shining the light down her throat. He frowned, it looked like strep throat, which it was, because Professor Kelson had told me beforehand. Luckily I had him study muggle diseases; I was tipped off that the diseases would have to do with something in class today. Draco looked around for the muggle phone, although he despised it he would have to now figure out how to use it. He sat down and looked at the numbers, waiting for it to do something. When it didn't, I had to let out a laugh; he looked at it dumbly and then looked on the table with the letter. He stared at it dumbly before typing the numbers calling the 'doctor'; actually he was just calling Professor Kelson. They chatted a bit, even though they weren't even on different sides of the room, making a fake appointment for a fake doll, our child. He hung up the phone and heard Analise still crying. He sighed tiredly and closed his eyes in annoyance for a few minutes before he walked over to the crib, leaning down and picking up the baby. He sat down on the ratty old couch, which you could tell Draco was trying not to notice and rocked her in his arms, humming a muggle melody he had heard from me, since I usually rocked the doll to sleep.

After a few minutes Professor Kelson stopped Draco, and we both looked up, waiting for her decision. "You both did very, very well. Mr. Potter, I suggest you thank Mr. Malfoy, he is the reason you both got such an excellent grade after all." She pointed out calmly. I smiled slightly and nodded my head, walking over to Draco as Professor Kelson put a charm on our child, to have the symptoms gone. "Thank you." I said softly and he nodded his head, a wide grin on his face as he handed me Analise. We walked back to our desks while Hermione and Ron went for their turn, they were both looking at us suspiciously but we just gave them the innocent grin we had been giving everyone for the past week or so. I smirked as I sat down, Analise in one arm. Draco and I blankly stared up as Ron and Hermione acted out their scenario and I rested my hand on Draco's knee, him resting his hand on top of mine, giving it a squeeze. I glanced around, making sure no one saw, but Ginny was looking at us suspiciously, as was Lavender Brown, but I didn't notice her.

It was a bit before dinner and Ginny offered to take care of Analise for a bit while Draco and I went to… 'Study'. We did study for a bit, but that wasn't our main focus. I leaned against the tree and Draco leaned against me, resting his head on my shoulder. I slithered an arm around his shoulders and smiled slightly, glancing down at him. "You're thinking about something Draco, I know that look on your face. What is worrying you? Or what is just simply on your mind?" I asked him, noticing the semi troubled look on his face.

He looked at me and shook his head, saying it was nothing. "I just… I don't like keeping this a secret. I want to tell Ginny and Hermione at least, which means Seamus and Ron would know…Lovegood and Longbottom will probably find out soon enough too, not that I mind…They can be nice enough people. My mum knows, I owled her, of course she approves, she likes you. My father though… He's in Azkaban, I got an owl from him the other day, he basically said I was a disgrace to my name and I really shouldn't live on this planet. It wasn't that I was gay; his exact words were 'of all the blokes in this universe you had to pick fucking Harry Potter? Even a muggle would have been better, I knew you were never bright but…This just shows how much of an idiot you truly are.' There was other stuff too, things much worse than that, but that was what stuck in my mind the most." He said his voice breaking. I glanced at him again, seeing tears in his eyes as he tried to have me look away from him. He was staring at the lake but the shine of the moon showed the tears in his eyes. It made my heart throb for him, I didn't like when he got in those moods.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks, and I know you want to tell them, but then the whole school will find out…Are you sure you can handle that? I can, obviously, but that isn't what's important here, what's important is your opinion on the whole thing." I told him softly as I gave him a warm smile, and a hug. His hand moved to mine and held it gently. "I think everyone already suspects it, with how well we're getting along and all. Not to mention the kisses we had shared where people found out. Really what's important though, what I think will most definitely to be the most horrendous part is the news tabloids. Are you sure you can handle that?" He asked me and I let out a laugh, I knew he was being serious but I didn't care what they thought of me before, and I sure as hell wasn't going to have them ruin everything now, not when I truly was happy. "Trust me; I know that I can handle it well. I don't give a damn what they think about me, we will just trash the newspapers if we see any or if anybody waves them in our faces, how does that sound?" I asked him and he let out a laugh, nodding his head. "So first things first, we will tell Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Seamus first…And then I'm sure the news will follow from there." I said and he nodded his head, nuzzling into me. I moved my head and he held his breath, I could tell, right before I kissed him. He always did that and I thought that was one of the cutest things ever, it was a quirk of his, and each and every one of them were just as cute. His stomach interrupted us. I pulled away and arched an eyebrow. "Hungry?" I asked teasingly as I stood, holding out my hands to help him up. "Of course I am, did you not just hear my stomach?" He asked jokingly as he took my hands and pulled himself up. "Shove it Malfoy." I sneered, trying not to laugh as he held onto one of my hands, walking up to the castle. "Shove what where Potter?" He asked with a smirk as he bumped me a bit. I looked at him as he looked at me. I chuckled and shook my head; he had turned out to be…Just a surprise from what I was first expecting, but what a wonderful surprise he turned out to be.

Draco had gone upstairs, as he was tired and needed to get a few things done before they went to bed. He had also taken Analise with him, which was nice because Ginny and Hermione were having a meltdown, and they probably would have waken my baby up, and when Analise slept it was nice for both him and Draco, she was a prissy high maintenance baby, she was spoiled for a doll, she obviously got that from her other father. Obviously it was not from me.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Ginny asked for what seemed like the millionth time. Hermione nodded eagerly, the boys were playing a game of wizard's chess, they had their reactions and moved on, and I wished the girls could be like that. "Draco didn't want to tell anyone." I repeated, for the millionth time. "You could have told Ginny and I though! We would have been able to keep it a secret from everyone else until he was ready to come out! When did it start? When did you two officially know you were together, when you knew you both wanted that and…You made it official by, I don't know, you guys probably made a date for the next time we go to Hogsmeade, one that isn't mandatory by the school." Hermione said and looked at me. "The day we got back from school, I cornered him and we talked, I made him talk. We talked it out and…That's all that matters, now isn't it? We obviously are together and shouldn't that be the only thing that only truly matters?" I asked them, already knowing what their answers would me but I could always give it a shot. I prayed that they would, for once, drop it. But of course they wouldn't, after all… They were a pair of curious girls. "Of course not Harry, are you mad? Go on, continue!" Ginny urged, Hermione nodding beside her. I let out a breathy chuckle and nodded my head slowly, thinking back and I started to retell what happened in as much detail I could.

**Draco POV  
**Analise was in her crib, sleeping, thank goodness. She slept a lot for a baby, although, I wouldn't really know. I just heard they were atrocious little monsters and I never wanted one, ever. But…Maybe they weren't so bad if you just had the right partner. I blushed a little as I thought about Harry, sitting down on the bed we shared, looking at the crib. I lied down and saw a letter that was for me, but I knew it wasn't from my father or mother, so who could it be from? There was no signature on the envelope or inside the letter.

_Dear Draco Malfoy,  
Are you mad? Why do you think that Harry Potter could possibly like you? You know how he is with all his other love interests; he thinks he is head over heels in love with him, and then a few months later he moves on. You lowered yourself to that standard? That disgusts me!_

That isn't even the worst part, it's that you think Harry could ever love you, or like you for that matter. You tortured him for years and years and…You don't make a cute couple. How can you be turn from completely straight to gay, just for one boy? A boy who will, no doubt, move on and forget all about this… Little flings by the time we leave Hogwarts.

It's sad to see you like this. You should just move on, you deserve better and bloody hell, so does he. You do not belong together; it's a mistake that you even think that. Don't worry though, you'll come to forget this and you'll move on, to people you are more… Compatible with. Don't even try and work out your relationship, you guys will never end up together, so why the hell are you torturing yourself with being with him now?

You know he probably just pities you. Everyone knows what a great guy Harry Potter is. Everyone knows he shows sympathy and he knows that no one could ever love you, or so that's what you think. You should hear the things he whispers behind your back! It's downright unpleasant and probably would break your little heart. So for the last time, don't try fixing things that will never work in the first place.

~Your helper

I looked at the letter and shook my head. No, this couldn't be true. Sure Harry was a nice guy but… He would never do that if he didn't like me, even a little bit right? No, this person was indeed no helper but…Then again, what if this person was, and I was just forcing myself to believe in this?

My eyes stung with tears but soon enough he heard the doorknob turning and I shoved the letter into my nightstand, wiping at my eyes so there was no trace that I could have been crying. In walked the person who was on my mind the most, Harry Potter.

Harry smiled tiredly at me and slid into bed beside me, throwing the covers over both of us. I curled into him, I couldn't resist it, it was a habit I should soon probably get over now…Now that I realize Harry couldn't possibly like me. "The girls were going on and-"He started before I cut him off with a shh. "Can we just lay like this for tonight, you just holding me as I fall asleep?" I asked him softly. He took off his glasses and nodded his head, not knowing what would happen in the morning. I was sliding into sleep but I was hoping that I wouldn't wake up. In the morning, we would be back to Potter and Malfoy, nothing more.


	14. The Author Behind The Letters

A/N OH MY GOD I'M SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY AND….I REALLY HAVE WANTED TO UPDATE I'VE JUST HAD SO MUCH HOMEWORK!  
sghazalifard -I'm so glad this is up to your standards and what you are looking for! :D  
Angy-You'll see, you'll see. :D And of course I answered your review! I usually answer a few!

**HARRY POV  
**"Draco, Draco! What is your problem? Why are you running away?" I yelled after him in frustration, holding Analise tightly to me. If I didn't have her with me I would have run after him, but I wouldn't risk dropping her, or having her wake up and start wailing in the middle of the corridor. It was after Muggle Studies and usually we walk with each other for a while, until we have to go separate ways. He had been doing that for the past week though, but I…I just thought he was having a hard time and didn't want to disturb him. He had been coming to our dorm late, he had been putting pillows between us when he did come in to sleep, he always rushed off after classes we had together, he never ate lunch with me anymore, he always ate with the Slytherins, and he didn't really talk to me in classes we did have together.

"Where did he go?" Hermione asked quietly, she had told Ron to go ahead with the others; she would walk with me today. "He went to…His next class I presume." I answered her with a frown, holding the doll closely to me. "I know that Harry but… I didn't mean where he went physically, have you two been… Fighting or something? I've noticed that he has been avoiding you, we all have, and we don't understand since you haven't really told anybody. You know you can talk to us though, right? That's why I stayed behind, so you can talk to me." She whispered with half a smile on her face. I looked at her and swallowed, looking around. "Do we… Do we have to go to class?" I asked her in a meek voice, I was expecting her to leave, saying that I could miss class if I wanted to but she was not going to. She nodded her head slowly. "Of course Harry, come on."

We went back to the common room for the eighth years; I had her hold Analise as I went upstairs to grab something. I found… A letter, it was all ripped up and all, the shreds of paper thrown under the bed but it wasn't hard to put it back together, it was like Draco wanted me to find it and maybe… He did. I was confused by it, and hadn't had the chance to talk to him about it as he always made a quick getaway and he would only talk to me about school stuff in classes, nothing more or less. It wasn't from me, and the letter was all a lie, I didn't think he would ever believe a jealous git before talking to me but I came to realize…He obviously had or we would be talking and laughing about it. I ran back downstairs and crumbled on the couch, a sad look on my face as Hermione and I exchanged what was in our hands. I rocked my baby softly as Hermione read over it.

"Oh Harry…You need to tell him that you don't feel this way, that…This, wasn't from you, that you do love him and it isn't a big mistake. You two are wonderful together and, whoever this person is, whoever wrote this, is just jealous of something wonderful you two have, and they are just trying to break you two up, and right now they are doing a pretty good job of it, you have to talk to him." She told me, standing up with the letter. "Take it, tomorrow in class…You will talk to him, you need to go clear it with Professor Kelson first. After tomorrow, after you have this letter with you and explain to Draco how you really feel and that this isn't true, then I want you to burn this up. I want you to burn this and just…Get rid of it, don't think back on it. I also want you to make sure that if Draco ever thinks back on it, and he thinks that it ever could be true well…One, I want you to slap him, for me, and then two I want you to reassure him that you will always love him." She said with a smile on her face.

I nodded my head slowly and stood up, giving her a half hug, being careful not to hurt Analise in the process of the hug. "You know, I am really glad to have you as one of my best friends." I whispered softly as she pulled away, a smirk on her face. "I know, you are really lucky to have such a wonderful, smart, talented, beautiful friend like me." She said letting out a laugh as she quickly gathered her things to leave the common room. I half smiled and shook my head as I followed slowly behind her, needing to get to my next class, I had a test. "Oh, yes, and she is just so modest to." I chuckled, once I knew that she had already left. I smiled and saw that Analise was waking up. "Hello there darling." I whispered softly as I kissed her forehead, slipping out of the room. Once I left the room I started putting a plan in motion, a plan on how to get Draco to understand that the note was stupid and it will never, ever be true.

Before dinner I went back to Professor Kelson's classroom. I needed to discuss some things with her. Draco only stayed with me for a few seconds, so he could get our child from me, before scurrying off. I wasn't going to bother with him tonight, no, that's what class would be for the next day. "Excuse me, professor? Can I have a word with you?" I asked politely as I walked into the classroom, seeing her at her desk with papers. She looked up and nodded her head, conjuring up a chair beside her. "How may I help you Harry?" She asked politely as I sat down. "Well, Draco… Draco is being insecure and I have a way to fix it I just, I need your permission to speak during class, to take away the class period so I can guarantee something to him?" I asked nervously. She looked at me, intrigued, and gestured to continue. "Before you say no, let me tell you something, it's…It will help our family. You want our family to grow and prosper without any pent up emotions and problems in it right?" I asked her, and she grinned knowingly. "Mr. Potter you have gotten my attention, continue." She said and I grinned in satisfaction, starting to tell her all about what I had in store.

**DRACO POV  
**It was the start of Muggle Studies and I was sitting down beside Harry. I had been avoiding him as much as I could, and it was hard to, I missed talking to him. It was very lonely. I didn't talk to any of them, not Ron or Seamus, nor Hermione or Ginny, no one. I had been sitting at the Slytherin table for the past week but I've been sitting alone, not wanting to get back in the ways I had for the first seven years at Hogwarts, I didn't want to become a Slytherin again, at least not a cruel, selfish, one. Class had just started and Harry stood up. I was starting to freak out, was there a presentation? I scanned my brain for an answer, but nothing came up, she didn't say anything either, I was confused.

I looked up as I saw Harry clear his throat and stood up on Professor Kelson's desk. Professor Kelson stood aside wand walked to the door, leaning on it, obviously okay with what Harry was doing. What the bloody hell was going on? Harry pulled something from his robes, a taped letter? Was that the letter I had torn up and thrown under the bed? My face paled as I watched him. What the hell? Where did he find that? No, that was an idiotic question, obviously I knew where he found it, but why did he have it? Why was he clearing his throat? Was he… Oh Merlin he was starting to read it.

I felt my throat close up when he finished the letter; he was looking at me, a frown on his face. "Ginny, would you take the baby from him for a few minutes?" Harry asked from where he was standing and Ginny nodded her head, standing up quickly and taking Analise from me before I dropped her. "Draco…Can you please come here?" He asked me and it didn't really register. I blinked a few times and he cleared his throat. I jumped up and looked towards the door, noticing the Professor Kelson was standing by the door still, so that's why she was standing there! So I couldn't run from the room! I stood there, frozen, before Ron got up and let out a sigh, rolling his eyes, as he pushed me, making me let out a gasp and stumble.

My eyes widened as I walked towards him, shaky, I looked at him and opened my mouth to yell at him but no words came out. He crouched some and held out his hands, to pull me up beside him. I put my hands in his and he pulled me up, wrapping an arm around my shoulders as he pulled me close, not letting me get away. "Excuse me everyone, I have a question…Just, one little question. How many of you think Draco and I am not a good couple? That we should have never become one, that I'm using him, that I'm just being polite and nice to him? Raise your hands; honestly, I won't be offended." Harry called out to the class; no one's hands went up. "And who disagrees with whoever wrote this?" I asked quietly, not expecting anyone to have their hands raised, I lowered my eyes. To my surprise, when I looked back up, everyone was raising their hands, some higher than others but they were all raised. Even Professor Kelson had her hand raised. I looked at Harry; he had his hand raised high, and looking at me, his eyes boring into me as if that would help me believe him anymore.

"Harry, Draco, I think you two are very cute and you two can last a long time if you work out your differences like this. But that is not why I'm making this outburst. I have some…Interesting news." Ginny called out as she stood up, going towards the front of the classroom. She looked at the letter and then closed her eyes deep in thought, what was going on? "Yes, Hermione, I think you are quite right. Bring that up here with you." She called out. Harry and I frowned in confusion as we looked from Ginny to Hermione. Hermione leaned over and snatched something from Lavender and Lavender let out a wail and a cry. Hands trying to claw Hermione, trying to grab the letter from her. Hermione was running to the front of the room though, and Ron was slowing Lavender down, grabbing her wrist. "Ms. Brown please control yourself, I would really like to hear what Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley has to say. Control yourself this very instant or I will have to force you to leave this room. Mr. Weasley, you can now let Ms. Brown go, she can go sit down at her desk again." Ms. Kelson said, giving the whore a look. Lavender backed down and sat down, bowing her head.

"So Harry, when you showed me that note I was… Wondering about it. I mean, that handwriting looked very familiar to me and it was gnawing at my brain. I had to tell Ginny about the note and she had an idea who it was. Tell them who you thought it was Gin." Hermione said, looking at her best girl friend. "I suggested Lavender Brown, but Hermione said it was rude to start suggesting people before we had any evidence. So today we saw her passing notes to Pavarti, and, it was weird really. Hermione just glanced over and suggested that we grab it, to compare it. But we all know Hermione, it clicked in her mind immediately, she knew it was the handwriting. Can I see the letter please Harry?" Ginny asked Harry as emotions flooded over me. Harry quickly handed over the letter and Hermione put the note that wasn't signed by the conversation by Pavarti and Lavender. "And as we can all see, it is an exact match." Hermione said with a smirk. Everyone turned to glare at the girl and her face was red, class ended and she ran out of the room, first out of there.

Harry got down from the desk and held out his arms. I grinned meekly at him and I jumped down, grabbing his hands. Everyone filed out of the room and I grabbed his hand. On our way out Professor Kelson gave us our baby and we walked silently. "Why would you believe that letter?" Harry asked after a few minutes, we were just walking now, not going to his class or mine. "I-I don't know, I got it and…I don't know, it all made sense to me. I already thought on my own that you couldn't like me." I answered with a frown.

"You shouldn't believe things that don't come directly from me." He told me, kissing the tip of my nose. "You know right after our honeymoon, well, if that's what we were supposed to call it?" He asked me suddenly. I looked at him in confusion and nodded my head. "Well… I got a letter that was signed from you and I knew, I knew that letter you got looked familiar. It looked like she was trying to break us up from the very beginning, that's why the next day I was acting so cold to you." He whispered, giving me a weak smile. I let out a laugh, rolling my eyes as I gave him the baby. "And who needs to not believe things that don't come directly from someone else?" I asked innocently and he stuck his tongue out me, a blush starting to form on his face. "You take the baby to class with you and we'll talk about this later okay?" I asked sweetly, seeing her start to wake up. I kissed his cheek quickly and then pulled away. I could tell he was starting to open his mouth and object but I shook my head, plugging my ears, before starting to skip away happily.

**HARRY POV  
**Draco and I had been fine since Muggle Studies, and I really missed him, we both really missed each other and everyone noted how happy we were. We sat at lunch with each other, and people actually came up and congratulated us, on what, we weren't sure they just said congratulations. The news had come out that Lavender was trying to break us up and really, a lot of people hated her for it. It was strange; she was treated as a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor. She should have been treated lower. No one wanted to talk to her, to look at her, to even be associated with her. In my opinion, she deserved it, in Draco's opinion, well, in his nicer opinion she needed to go burn in hell, plus a few extra things that I would not mention to everyone else.

After dinner we were all upstairs in the common room laughing and joking around. Neville, Luna, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Ginny, the four babies, Draco, and I were all in the common room although Ginny would have to leave soon, as she was a seventh year. She was getting up with the baby and Hermione cleared her throat, handing me to the letter. "Guys, Harry promised me something and… I'd like you all to be witnesses to it." She said as she gestured towards the fire. I grinned and nodded my head in response, walking over to the fire in the common room. "Draco, you will never have this to doubt us ever again." I whispered as I crumpled it up, tore it into pieces, and threw the pieces in the fire. My friends grinned, looking from me to Draco, clapping softly. Draco was sitting next to Luna and she nudged him, urging him to get up and join me.

I saw Draco nod his head and roll his eyes in annoyance as he got up, walking over to me with a smile. "I won't ever, ever, doubt you again. I won't believe something like that again unless you tell me, which you better not. Ever or there will be hell to pay Potter." He chuckled before giving me a kiss. He was so warm, I knew then that I loved him; at least, I thought I loved him. I pulled away and saw Ron making a gagging expression and I laughed, pulling Draco to me. "Well I'd love to stay and chat some more, but curfew will be enforced some and I cannot stay up here, unfortunately, night all." Ginny said, waving to everyone except Seamus, who she gave a quick kiss to before heading out of the room.

Everyone started going upstairs to their dorms and I watched them. I had Draco bring down the crib and the food and such, putting it down beside the couch. He brought down a blanket and pillow as well. "Thank you." I smiled, kissing him quickly before I put Analise in the crib, making sure she was asleep. I tucked her in and nodded my head, making sure she would be alright before I lay down on the couch. Draco curled up beside me, we barely fit on the couch but we would make it work. He covered us with the blanket he had brought down; it was his, before I closed my eyes and felt asleep. Finally, I knew everything would be alright between us and the rest of the year, the little bit that was left, would be smooth sailing.

A/N … THERE IS ONLY GOING TO BE TWO MORE CHAPTERS D': I JUST REALIZED THAT! THERE WILL BE THE NEXT CHAPETER AND THEN THERE WILL BE AN EPILOUGE CHAPTER. Then…I'll have to start something else (v.v) But I love this Drarry….


	15. After Hogwarts

So I have decided…There will just be an epilogue chapter.  
And this is the end D':  
I do want to write another Harry Potter I just…Don't know what pairing. Review with what pairing you'd like me to write a fanfiction about next?  
Anyways, enjoy the last chapter…

HARRY POV  
"Draco you look wonderful. Stop worrying about what you look like." I chuckled as I walked into his dressing room. The blonde haired boy was fidgeting with his black dress robes and looked up at me, a mortified look on his face. "Bloody hell Harry, you aren't supposed to be in here! Why are you in here?" He asked me, not sounding angry but more so surprised. I chuckled and shrugged my shoulders as I fixed his tie. "Someone, Hermione, told me that you were freaking out in here and I thought I would check on you before you decide this is a huge mistake and leave me all by myself at our wedding which, we spent so much money on and your mother is here, and everybody is here. So I'm here to keep you level headed." I said with a grin as I glanced down at my white dress robes. I thought Draco should be wearing white, since obviously he was the wife, no matter how much he would deny it, but he somehow convinced me that he looked better in black and I in white.

"I would not have left you Harry." Draco said softly with a smile on his face. "Yeah, well, I had to make sure." I chuckled as I looked out the window. "We should leave. We should just go elope. We'll…Come back later and explain to everyone what happened." He said all of a sudden as he grabbed my hands in his. I raised an eyebrow and chuckled quietly, shaking my head. "No Draco. I have too many people I want to see this out there, and we are not wasting all this money. Okay?" I asked as I kissed his nose gently. "They don't like me though; no one out there likes me though." He complained and I just rolled my eyes. He never thought anyone liked him. "They adore you. My family, or the people I consider my family, love you. They know you've changed and everyone loves you. You've turned out to be such a good man. Even if they didn't like you, does that really matter? I like you Draco. I love you." I said soothingly as I held onto his hands tightly. He frowned but gave a quick nod. "Now I have to go, I'm needed at the end of the aisle I believe and you; I will see you in a few minutes." I said, kissing him quickly before hurrying out of the room.

"Is he better?" Hermione asked me as I left the room, looking at the door worriedly. "I had to calm him down a bit but…I think he's fine now. And if he's not, I allow you to use some magic on him to calm him down." I told the brunette girl with a grin. She laughed and nodded her head. "Remember, you told me that I can use magic later on." She said with a smirk on her face. "Not enough to hurt him! Don't forget, this is his wedding day." I warned her with a smile. "Yeah, and it is also yours." She said softly, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. "Yes Hermione, I know. But if I'm dead, I can't get married to him." I said, managing to get out a weak laugh. She pulled away with a sheepish grin on her face. "Yeah, I know. Ron's out there waiting for you since he is your best man. Go ahead and go, I'll make sure Draco's fine. We'll see you out there in a few minutes. Go." She told me gently with a smile as I nodded my head, walking away from her.

"Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take Harry James Potter as your husband?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked Draco and Draco nodded his head, looking straight at me, not paying any attention to everyone else in the room. "And do you Harry James Potter take Draco Lucius Malfoy as your husband?" He asked me. I grinned at Draco and winked before frowning slightly, pretending to think about it. "Well…I-I don't know. I mean-"I started before getting cut off by Draco. "Yes he does." He growled, glaring at me. I grinned at him innocently before turning to Shacklebolt. "It seems that I do." I answered him gently before turning to Draco again. "Then you two may now kiss." He said, a smile playing on his lips. I smirked as I leaned in, seeing the displeasure in Draco's eyes but a fake smile plastered on his face, he had to keep up the appearance. As we pulled away from the kiss I faintly heard him whisper "That he hated me sometimes." I couldn't help but chuckled quietly as I grabbed my hand in his and started leading him down the aisle. "I hope you know I am thoroughly displeased at you." He grumbled an irritated look on his face. "I know you are." I said with a small smile on my face.

"I want to make a toast." Someone in the far back announced. I looked away from Draco and smiled, we had given our speeches, as had Ginny, Hermione, and even Ron himself who said he wouldn't know how he'd do it. He obviously worked hard on his speech. Draco and I couldn't see who it was so he stood up. He paled slightly at the figure. I stood up in confusion and let out an annoyed sigh. "I don't remember anyone inviting her." I mumbled and Draco looked at me. "Dean had a plus one, I wish I knew who that was so we could have told him no." Draco said dryly as he sat back down in his seat. "Why would you want to make a toast?" Ginny asked as she stood up, an angered look on her face as she placed her hands on her stomach. Seamus sighed and pulled his wife back into her seat, not wanting to have her stress out the baby that she carried in her.

"Well…I really didn't apologize back at Hogwarts. I was young and kind of…Idiotic. Okay, maybe very idiotic. One, you couldn't change your sexuality, I knew you were both gay I just…Didn't understand it at the time. I didn't understand you couldn't change someone's sexual preferences. I wanted Draco to like me, and I don't know. I didn't even like him really. I mean, I think I needed some help. I thought neutral of him but he was, and is, attractive. I just…Didn't understand at the time how much you two loved each other. I got jealous. No, not because you two were together I found out later in life. I was jealous of how in love you two were in, and obviously you two are still that much in love, if not more. I want to apologize for the way I acted back in Hogwarts. I think, although I was an obstacle, you guys still pushed through it and I should have known when the first note didn't work. Anyways, I am sorry. I know it's been five or so years since we've last seen each other but I wanted to ask if you could forgive me. So, can you?" Lavender asked us.

Draco opened his mouth to respond but I jabbed him in the side. "Shut up Draco." I whispered to him, giving him a stern look. "We forgive you Lavender, and we are glad to see you here, now if that is all-"I started before getting cut off. "Oh, no, that isn't all." Lavender said smiling as Dean stood up. "I wanted to thank you." She said. Dean shook his head. "No, we'd like to thank you." He corrected her and she nodded her head, holding his head tightly. "If it wasn't for you two we…We wouldn't have seen how much we were meant for each other. I comforted her after everyone hated her. Things just fell into place. And really, what she did was terrible and I'm truly sorry for her behavior as well, but now we're here to thank you." Dean smiled and Lavender looked at him, a thin smile on her face. "And this in knowing that you two will stay together for a long, long time and that we thank you, so much." Lavender said, raising her glass. Everyone started whispering, obviously surprised by her announcement. "To Draco and Harry." Dean said as everyone repeated after them. "Well this has been quite interesting, hasn't it?" Draco said quietly, letting out a soft laugh. I nodded my head with a smile, it couldn't have been any better in my opinion.

Draco POV

"Come on Lily!" I said softly as I grabbed my daughter's hand, running quickly through the barrier after Harry, Albus, James, and Scorpius. It was her first year at Hogwarts and she didn't want to go to Hogwarts. Harry had left me to comfort the girl into going, he said after doing it three times it was my turn to handle it. I didn't think he would actually go through with it though.

"Papa I don't want to go to Hogwarts though. I don't want to leave you and Daddy. Scorpius and James and Albus are so mean to me sometimes." She whispered with a frown on her face as I pushed her stuff slowly over to where Harry was. "Bye Albus, James, and Scorpius! Be good! Make sure to look after your sister!" I yelled as our three sons boarded themselves onto the train. I shook my head as Harry started coming over to Lily and I.

"Look, if your brothers are mean to you in any way make sure you owl home and daddy and I will take care of it, okay sweetie?" I asked, trying to calm down our daughter. "Besides, you have all your cousins to protect you and beat them up just in case." Harry said with a laugh and I glared at him disapprovingly. "Don't listen to your daddy, there is no way you can do that." I told her as I saw her think about it before I said no. "O-Okay. But…Can I come back if I absolutely hate it?" She asked, looking from me to Harry. I looked back at him and smiled slightly, we both knew that Lily would love it there. "Sure. If you hate it so much you can come back home." I answered nodding my head. She smiled weakly and I started pushing her cart to the train. "Here comes Rose and Hugo. You get your stuff on the train and then go find them okay?" I asked her as she nodded her head quickly. She gave Harry and me a hug before boarding on the train. We talked a bit with Ron and Hermione as we watched the train start to move. We waved goodbye to our children and I smiled sadly, looking at Harry who always struggled to keep it together.

"Lily's gone now too." He whispered a frown on his face. "It's okay; they'll be back for holidays." I told him, enveloping him into a hug. He nodded his head slowly and buried his head in my chest. "She's going to make such a great addition to Gryffindor. She and James both make great Gryffindors." He mumbled. I pulled away and let out a laugh, rolling my eyes at my husband. He had a smirk on his face now.

"What, you don't think it's true Draco?" Harry asked innocently as he grabbed my hand, slowly starting to walk back to the barrier. "No, she's going to make a great addition to Slytherin, just like Albus." I said in a firm tone, positive. Harry let out a snort and I turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean a Slytherin? She couldn't be a Slytherin, she's too sweet." Harry said. "Are you saying our son isn't?" I asked raising an eyebrow as he shook his head, not meaning it to sound like that. "Anyways, who knows? She could quite possibly be a Ravenclaw just like Scorpius." He pointed out shrugging his shoulders. "Or a Hufflepuff." I said slowly.

Harry and I looked at each other and shook our heads at the same time. No, she wouldn't be a Hufflepuff, she had too much in her to be a Hufflepuff, too many qualities of a Slytherin, or a Gryffindor. "Whatever she is we'll love her all the same." He said and I looked at him, nodding my head. "Of course we will. We've learned how to love each other, and if we can love each other, loving her should be very, very easy." I teased and he rolled his eyes before giving me a kiss. And with that we ran through the passage way, going home to have a good time while patiently waiting to see which of us was right about Lily's house placing.


End file.
